Just A Girl From The Bar
by prettygleeofyou
Summary: EMISON AU. Emily works in a bar and when a certain blonde walks in Emily can't keep her mind off of her.
1. Sexy Blonde

**Just A Girl From The Bar**

_**Chapter 1: Sexy Blonde**_

It was a pretty dead night for a Friday. Apart from the two guys sitting on the bar stalls, staring into their drinks, and the group of guys in the corner messing about and drinking - the place was quiet. It was only 8pm so it was possible that the place could suddenly fill up, although, I was praying it wouldn't so I could go home early. I was in charge tonight as the manager was away for the weekend with her boyfriend.

As I stood behind the bar, absentmindedly wiping over pint glasses, my attention was drawn to the door as it swung open and a massive group of girls came in giggling, clearly already intoxicated. Great. I won't be going home anytime soon. They stumbled in and made their way over to the tables next to the group of guys in the corner. Their attention was (obviously) pulled by the girls and their interest perked as they looked the girls up and down. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and scoff at the typical guy behaviour.

"Well you look happy." A voice brought me back and I looked forward to see who had spoken. It was a blonde; she was wearing a smirk as she stared at me. I placed the glass down that was in my hand to give her my full attention. I hung the towel over my shoulder as she gracefully perched on the end of one of the free bar stalls in front of me.

"What can I get you?" I asked, deciding to ignore the blonde's previous comment about my mood.

"Well, I'd like a diet coke. And they," She pointed to the group of girls currently flirting with the guy - "will have anything alcoholic." The blonde smiled and I nodded. I turned around and put together a mixture of different alcoholic drinks and a diet coke. I placed them on a tray in front of the blonde.

"Anything else?" I asked. She shook her head and pulled out her credit card. I nodded and punched in some numbers on the till. "I'm sorry; I'm going to have to see some ID."

She opened her purse again and pulled out her ID. It said she was 25, not that she looked it, but I really couldn't be bothered to pull her up on it so I nodded. She put it away and I took her credit card. I swiped it through the till and gave it back to her. Our hands touched slightly as I handed over the card. She smirked when she felt me pull away faster.

"Well thank you…" She paused, indicating she wanted to know my name.

"Emily." I smiled.

"Well thank you Emily, would you mind bringing the tray over to me and my friends?" She put her purse into her bag and looked up at me with a smile. I wanted to say no but I couldn't, the words came out before I could stop them.

"Yeah, sure." I picked up the tray and made my way around the bar and followed the blonde to her friends.

It's now 11:30pm and the girls were still here drinking. The blond that had ordered the first round of drinks keeps glancing over at and smirking. I really don't know why and it's making me really uncomfortable because she's really hot.

I look over at the group and notice some of the group have gone. I guess the guys must have got lucky and taken some of them home. One night stands are never good and a lot of them will be doing the walk of shame tomorrow. I then notice the blonde isn't there. Where did she go?

"Looking for me?" I jump, slightly surprised at the interruption and look to find the blonde smirking at me – again.

"Err-erm n-no." I stutter and she laughs lightly.

"It's okay. I know I'm irresistible." The blonde winks and I think I can actually feel my cheeks go red. What is happening? This girl is a total stranger, Emily. You don't even know her name!

"Anyway…" She pulls me away from my thoughts and I look back at her. "Could I get another diet coke?" I nod and move to do it straight away. I place the drink in front of her as she pulls out her card again. I shake my head and push her hand back.

"On the house." I smile and she looks at me sceptically so I continue. "You have already bought god knows how many rounds. This one is on me." She smiles gratefully and takes her drink. "So why aren't you drinking?" I ask without even knowing I was talking. She was as shocked as I was that I was trying to start a conversation but she didn't ignore me. She took a seat at a bar stall and took a sip of her diet coke.

"Decided to stay sober tonight since I knew none of them would." We both looked over to the group as they were pouring shots into each-others mouths.

"I take it you're celebrating?" I asked, shaking my head at the drunk-girl behaviour.

"Kind of. My friend, Iris, just got engaged.

"Congrats to her." I smile as I wiped down the counter.

"Yeah, he's a bit of a dick but she likes him so I guess I'll have to deal with it." I smirk at the blonde's obvious dislike for the guy one of friends was going to marry.

"So, are you seeing anyone Emily?" The blonde asks with a raised eyebrow. I look up at her with a suspicious look.

"Not for a while now. How about you?"

"Single." She hums. I nod and continue with tiding up behind the bar so I can get home and get to bed. The blond continues to drink her coke but I could feel her eyes on me the whole time. Just as she was finishing her drink the rest of her group comes over and nearly pushes the blonde off her stall.

"Ali!" One of the girls squeals. "Why are you sitting here alone?" I look up and watch the interaction between the blond – "Ali" – and her friends.

"I'm not alone. Emily is here with me." She looks over at me and winks.

"Who's Emily?" A different girl asks.

"Is she you're newest fuck buddy?" The first girl asks again, squealing once more.

"Ali is getting laid!" Another girl joins in, speaking in a gangster voice.

"Emily's over there." The blonde points at me and then I see the other girls staring at me. They eye me up and down before turning back to the blonde.

"She's hot!" The second girl shout-whispers.

"I know she is." The blonde looks at me and smirks and I feel myself go red again.

"Can we go now? My fiancé is probably waiting for me." The first girl lazily says as she looks down at her hand. That must be Iris.

"Yeah, can't leave Owen waiting alone in bed." The blonde sighs as she downs the last of her coke. Iris lightly hits the blonde on the arm, nearly causing her to spit out the drink. The blonde turns and glares at Iris.

"You said you'd be nice to him." Iris crosses her arms and pouts. I see the blonde roll her eyes and stand up.

"Whatever." She waves her hand in Iris' direction. "I'll meet you outside." The girls nod and stagger out of the door. She turns back to me and smiles.

"Can I have a napkin?" I look at her confused but get her what she asks for anyway. "Thanks." She says as she pulls a pen out of her bag. She scribbles something on the napkin and hands it to me. She turns around and walks over to the door. Before leaving she turns to me and smirks.

"My name is Alison by the way." She winks and walks out. Leaving the door swinging from her exit. I shake my head and look down at what the napkin says.

_**"Sexy blonde – (212) 702-673. **  
** See you soon, Emily ;)"**_

She had dotted the "I" in my name with a heart. I smiled at the number I had been given. It had been ages since someone had hit on me and it felt good. I pulled a pen from my apron and wrote "Alison" underneath the number. I put the pen back in my apron and the napkin in the back pocket of my jeans.

I got home and I was lying in bed trying to fall asleep but I couldn't. Thoughts of the blonde – Alison – kept going through my mind. I wanted to text her, but was it too soon? She was interested right? She would want me to text her, that's why she gave me her number. You know what; I'm going to text her. What could go wrong?

I picked up my phone from my bedside cabinet and unlocked the screen. I picked up the napkin with the number on it and started a new message, inserting the number.

_**"Hey, sexy blonde ;). It's Emily. From the bar x."**_

There we go, send. I waited until the message had sent then saved the number onto my contacts under "sexy blonde". I placed my phone back down, happy now that I may be able to sleep. I close my eyes but a few moments later my phone buzzes causing me to open my eyes. I pick up my phone and look to see who had text me. It was Alison. That was quick. I opened the message and read it.

_**"I knew you would text ;) just didn't realise it would be at 3am ;). Haha x"**_

I looked over at my alarm clock and it was actually 3 in the morning. Wow, I really need to go to sleep. I decided to text back then put my phone on silent so I could get some sleep.

_**"Well, I had a certain sexy blonde on my mind ;) x"**_

**_A/N: Do you guys want more?_**


	2. It's A Date

**Just A Girl From The Bar**

_**Chapter 2: It's A Date**_

*Beep* *Beep*

Ergh, was it morning already? I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off – not the best way to wake up. No matter how many times it goes off I still nearly have a heart attack every time.

I reached over and hit the alarm clock so it stopped making that horrible beeping noise. I looked over at the clock and it read 9am. I sighed and got out of bed, time for my morning run.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out my usual running gear – shorts, t-shirt and running shoes. I quickly dressed and walked out my bedroom into my apartment's kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water then left my apartment.

I started to jog down the stairs (I lived on the third floor) and made my way out the main entrance. I turned left and started my normal running route. I had my earphones in and some Beyoncé playing – I loved me some Beyoncé. As I made my way down the street (really getting into the running groove), I was about to turn the corner when I ran into someone. I fell back onto my butt with a grunt. I took out my earphones and I heard the person I crashed into having a go at me.

"Look where you're going, bitch." The person was clearly annoyed, who could blame her. I had just ran into her. But, wait a second, that voice sounded so familiar. Who was it?

"Sorry…" I automatically apologised then I look up and I realised who it is… the blonde from last night. It's clear she hasn't noticed who i was as she was grumbling under her breathe as she brushed herself down from dirt that wasn't even there. I stood up and copied the blonde's actions and brushed myself down.

She then stops what she's doing and looks at me. It takes her a few seconds but she soon registers who I am and smirks.

"Emily?" She asks, placing her hands on her hips.

"I thought it was bitch?" I question sarcastically. Alison shakes her head and laughs.

"Sorry about that, force of habit." She shrugs while she answers.

"Well I suppose I can forgive you." I say just as I feel a sharp pain in my lower back and reach out to hold it. My face must have screamed pain as the blonde looked worried.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" She asks, with genuine concern.

"I'm fine. Really, it was my fault anyway." I try and brush her off but she wouldn't take the answer.

"Let me look." I was about to protest but she was already behind me lifting up the back of my t-shirt. She ran her fingers along my lower back and it made me squirm and jump away from her slightly. She drops my t-shirt and I turn back to face her. "There's no bruise yet, but there probably will be if you don't put some ice on it." She smiles at me.

"Thanks." I smile back at her. "Well I guess I should head home now." I go to jog past her but she grabs my arm and stops me.

"My place is just round that corner, why don't you come back to mine and we can sort you some ice for that back." I look at her surprised.

"It's no problem, my apartment is only a few blocks away…" I try to politely turn down her offer, I'm all sweaty from my run and that's not how I want to be the first time i got to her house.

"I mean it. I feel bad about running into you." She raises her eyebrow at me and I sigh then nod my head.

"Yeah, sure. Thank you." I give her a small smile.

"It's this way." She says as she starts to walk off in the opposite direction of my apartment, I stand there for a few minutes dazed by what happened. Why do I keep running into this girl – literally!

"You coming or not?" She smirks over her shoulder looking at me. I shake the thoughts from my head and nod.

"Yeah, sorry." I jog to catch up to her and we walk in a comfortable silence back to her place.

* * *

"So this is my place." She announces as we walk through her front door. The blonde lived in a house. Like an actual house. She must be hella rich, like seriously. What 20-odd-year-old lives in a house and not some dodgy apartment like me? God I feel like some sort of homeless person compared to this girl.

She put her key down on the table by the door and kicked her shoes off. I followed suit and took my shoes off.

"It's really nice." I compliment as I gaze round at the open-floor-planned rooms. In front of me was a stair case .To the left was the kitchen and to the right the living room.

"Thanks. My parents bought it for me as a 21st birthday present. They said it was because I had earned it but I think it's because they wanted me to move out." I laugh lightly at her story, now understanding why she could afford a house like this one – rich parents.

"Do you not get lonely living alone? This place seems pretty big for one person." I comment, while walking behind her into the kitchen. She motions to a stall around the island in the middle of her kitchen and I sit down.

"Who says I live alone?" She winks at me before moving over to her fridge freezer, opening it out and pulling out some ice.

"I jus-just presumed since you said you were-erm single." I mentally slap myself for being such a loser. Stop stuttering Emily!

She turns back to me with some ice wrapped in a towel and walks over to me smirking. I'm starting to wonder if she ever stops smirking.

"Well I am single, you got that right," She winks and I smile. "But I live with my best friends – Aria and Spencer."

"Oh, cool." I nod. She hands me the towel with the ice, I smile and place it under my shirt on my lower back. I wince at the cold ice against my skin.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Err- yeah, sure, could I have some water please?" I ask, realising I had left my bottle on the floor when I had fallen over. She nods and pulls a glass out of the cabinet behind her. She fills it up and pushes it in my direction. She gets herself a glass and takes a seat opposite me on the island.

"So, I didn't get a reply last night." The blonde looks at me suspiciously. I look at her confused and realise I hadn't checked my phone this morning and I had left it at home on my beside cabinet.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't check my phone this morning." I apologise, taking a sip of my drink.

"It's fine." She smiles cheerfully. I smile back and we sit in silence as we drank our drinks.

* * *

I finished my drink and stood up. She noticed my movements and stood up too.

"Thanks for the help." I say gratefully motioning to my back.

"No problem. It was my fault after all." She smiles and I nod.

"I should probably get back now, I'm supposed to be meeting a friend for lunch." Alison nods and leads me to the door. I hand her back the towel (with the now, melted ice) and I bend over to reach my shoes but it hurts. She notices my pain and quickly rushes to help. She hands me my shoes and I slip them on. "Thanks."

"So I guess this is goodbye, Emily." The blonde winks and I giggle at her constant use of my names.

"For now." I nod and smile.

"Oh, so we will be seeing each other again?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe." I wink at her and she laughs. When did I become this forward?

"How about tonight?" She asks and I nearly stumble over in amazement. This hot girl is asking me out, surely not.

"I'm working tonight." I say, full of regret. Why did I have to be in charge of the bar this weekend?

"That's a shame." She frowns slightly but perks up soon after. "How about tomorrow night?" I run the idea through my head, it was Sunday tomorrow which means I could close up early.

"Yeah Sunday is good." I smile.

"I'll pick you up at 8?" The blonde grins and I nod. "See you tomorrow night Emily." She winks and I feel myself blush. I nod my head and open her door and walk out.

* * *

I get home and jump in the shower straight away. Enjoying the warm water run all over my body. Thoughts of the blonde running through my head. Tomorrow night I am going on a date with a sexy blonde. My first date in god knows how long. My life has consisted of working. I have always wanted to open my own restaurant. It's been my dream since I was little. I haven't got any help from my parents so I've been saving up until I have enough money to do something with it. So I work. But tomorrow night I'm going out with Alison.

I finish in the shower, get out and wrap a towel around me. I walk into my bedroom and pick up my phone. 4 new texts. Two were from Hanna, another from my boss and of course one from Alison.

_Sexy Blonde:** "Well that sexy blonde is one lucky girl ;) x"**_

_Hanna: **"Hey Em, we still on for lunch? **__**I invited Caleb. Cu at 12 xx"**_

_Hanna: **"Em, I'm picking u up at 11:30. B ready xx"**_

_Boss:** "Emily, I will be back for Sunday's shift so  
don't worry about coming in – Jo"**_

Oh that was great news, I had Sunday off! Jo must have had an argument with her boyfriend and cut their trip short. I wanted to feel bad – and I did – but I was so happy to have the day off. I texted a quick reply to Jo before getting ready to meet Hanna.

**_"Thanks for letting me know Jo,  
hope everything is okay – Emily."_**


	3. Pizza In The Oven

**Just A Girl From The Bar**

_**Chapter 3: Pizza In The Oven**_

"Here's to another Saturday lunch!" Hanna grinned as she rose her glass of lemonade for me to clink. I lifted up my coke and Caleb copied. We clinked our glasses then placed them down.

"So how have you been?" I ask, picking at the salad in front of me.

"Great thanks." Hanna answers, smiling. She turns to Caleb and a look is exchanged between them. I look at them suspiciously but continue to eat my salad. The reason Hanna and I had these Saturday lunches, alone, was so we could hang out without either person having to be a third wheel. I look at them again and Hanna is whispering in Caleb's ear. I really don't want to be a third wheel here. I mean , yeah, they are both my best friends but sometimes they can be really… engrossed in each other. I cough to get their attention and it works – they look up at me.

"You guys, I don't really feel like being a third wheel." I say honestly, but still trying to be light-hearted. Caleb nods and understands, removing the arm he has around Hanna.

"Sorry, Em, we just…" Hanna stops talking, obviously trying to find a way to say what she needs to say. She looks to Caleb who nods and takes her hand to squeeze it. She turns back to me and I pick up my drink and take a sip just as Hanna starts to talk again.

"Em, I'm pregnant." I nearly spit out my mouthful of coke. She was pregnant?! When did that happen? I place my glass down and lightly wipe my mouth.

"You're what…" I ask, making sure I had heard right.

"Pregnant. Em, I am with child. There is a person growing inside of me." Hanna says over dramatically. I nod, taking in the information. My best friends were going to have a baby together.

"Oh Han, that's great!" I say, excitedly, my initial shock gone. Hanna laughs and grins. I stand up and walk around to Hanna who stands up as well. I pull her into a tight hug. I let her go and hug Caleb then we sit back down. "How far along are you?" I ask.

"4 weeks." Caleb answers, clearly excited he was going to be a dad.

"Awwh, I'm so happy for you guys!" I say, still smiling.

"Well, Em, we wanted to ask you something." Caleb says grinning and I look at him questionably.

"Will you be the baby's god mother?" Hanna asks, wearing the same grin as Caleb. My eyes widen in shock before I nod furiously.

"Yes, of course! God Han, I'd love to!" I say still nodding and Hanna laughs.

"Good, because there's no one else I'd trust with our kid if we both die." Hanna says seriously.

"Anyway…" Caleb changes the topic. "We're having a party tomorrow, to announce the pregnancy to all our friends and the god mother has to come." Caleb winks and I laugh and nod but then I remember that I have that date with Alison.

"I'm sorry, I can't tomorrow night. I'm busy." I try to avoid telling Hanna I have a date as she would be all over me. She's obsessed with my love life.

"Why not?" Hanna asks, clearly insulted.

"I have an um… I have a date." I say in a quiet mumble. Hoping Hanna didn't hear.

"Wait, you have a date?" Hanna says in shock. "Are you serious? And you didn't tell me! Who is it with? Do I know them?" I shake my head and roll my eyes at all of her questions.

"Yes I have a date." I say with more affirmation this time. "Her name is Alison and I don't think you know her." Hanna raises her eyebrow and looks doubtfully at me. Just then my phone buzzes and I pull it out of my pocket and when I see the name I smile.

"Is that her?" Caleb asks, intrigued. I nod and open the message.

Sexy blonde: "Just making sure you still wanted to go 2morrow night, can't have u bailing ;). Could I pick u up at 6 instead? X"

"What did she say?" Hanna tries to glance over the table to look at my phone while I'm typing out my reply.

"Nosey." I say, smirking at Hanna.

Me: I wouldn't bail on you ;). And 6 is fine xx"

"I think you should get your priorities right Em." I put my phone down and look at her dubiously. She sees my look and continues. "I mean, you're ditching your best friends to go out with some girl." Hanna says sighing. I roll my eyes at Hanna's attempt to get me to come to her party.

"Depending on what time my date finishes, I will try and make it to you party." I suggest, trying to please Hanna. She smiles and nods, happy she had won.

* * *

It was 5 pm on Sunday. Alison would be here soon and I wasn't even dressed. She had texted earlier today to ask for my address which I had happily given, but she hadn't text me since then and I hadn't dared text her in fear of saying something stupid. I was so nervous. I don't even know why, I had these butterflies in my stomach and I couldn't find a way to calm myself down. I had gone for an extra-long run, taken a bath and drank a lot of tea. (Apparently it calms you down, but it hasn't worked.)

I start to pace in front of my bed. I had three outfits laid out on the bed and I couldn't decide which on to wear. Usually Hanna would help in this situation but I couldn't call her, she was busy setting up for her party. Just then there was a knock at my apartment door. Oh god. She was early. I looked at the clock and it read 17:06. She was really early. I look down at the scruffy clothes I had on, I had no time to change now. I walked over to the door and opened it. Thank god I wasn't her. It was Hanna. She was carrying a makeup bag and a bottle of wine.

"Hanna, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Helping you get dressed for your date." She barges past me and walks into my living room, throwing the makeup bag onto the sofa. I shut the door and follow Hanna into my bedroom. She looks at the outfits I had picked out and shook her head. "No. No. No. Just no."

"What?" I ask, offended.

"You can't wear any of these for a first date!" Hanna exhales, shaking her head still.

"Fine. You pick something." I say, slumping down onto the bed. A few minutes later, Hanna is handing me a tight, black dress that has a lot of cleavage. I didn't even knew I owned the dress.

I take off the sweats and t-shirt I have on and slip on the dress. Hanna helps me do it up from the back and flattens it down.

"Now for hair and makeup!" Hanna says excitedly, almost squealing.

Half an hour later, my hair is curled and my natural make up is done. Hanna twirls me around and grins.

"Gorgeous!"

"Thank you so much Han!" I say smiling. She hands me a small purse.

"It has all the essentials." Hanna winks and I groan. I open the purse and in it is money, lip gloss, mints and a spare pair of underwear. "You need a spare pair in case you stay the night." Hanna winks again and I laugh.

"Who do you think I am?" I ask, amazed she thinks I'd sleep with someone on the first date.

"A hot lesbian who could probably get anybody into their bed. I mean, even I'm thinking of turning for you in that dress." Hanna says smirking. I roll my eyes just as there is a knock at the door.

"That's her." I say, taking deep breaths.

"Just relax, be yourself and she'll love you." Hanna smiles supportively and I nod. I walk over to the front door, leaving Hanna standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Can you lock up when you leave?" I ask and Hanna nods.

"Of course, now open the door and go." I open the door and I actually feel myself stop breathing. Alison is stood at my door looking breath-taking.

"Oh my god…" I can't help but say when I finally remember how to breathe.

"You look hot too Emily." Alison winks and I feel myself blush. "You ready to go?" I nod and walk out my door, shutting it behind me. Once downstairs, we walk outside, it's pretty chilly and it makes me wish I bought a jacket. We get to her car and it's a really nice car. It looks brand new. She leads me over to the door to the back seat and opens it for me. I thank her and get in. She walks round and gets in the other side.

"Let's go Frankie." She says and the driver starts the car.

"Of course Miss DiLaurentis." He nods as he pulls out the car.

* * *

"DiLaurentis. Table for 2." Alison says to the waiter at the front desk. He checks the book and nods.

"Follow me." Alison lets me go first and I smile as a thank you.

We get seated and Alison orders us a bottle of wine. The waiter brings it over and pours us a glass each. The restaurant was really posh. It was some fancy Italian place and I felt really out of place. Although the smell of the pizza wafting in from the kitchen smelt amazing.

"This place seems wonderful." I say taking a sip of my wine.

"Well, I can't stand chain restaurants. I like the small, unknown places. So I thought I'd bring you to my favourite." Alison smiles and I nod. The waiter then comes over and we order. I – obviously – order a pizza and Alison orders a lasagne .

"So, you know where I work. What do you do?" I ask, wanting to know more about the girl in front of me.

"I'm a fashion designer."

"Oh that's cool. You'd get on with my friend Hanna, she works in fashion as well."

"Is that the one who was in your apartment when I picked you up?" Alison asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Er…yeah… you saw her?" I ask, embarrassed and she nods with a grin. "She was helping me get dressed." I explain honestly.

"Well I'd say she did a pretty good job." Alison smirked looking me up and down. I try and avoid eye contact with the blonde as I know I will just got bright red if I do. But it backfires and in my attempt to avoid eye contact I end up looking directly at her chest. "My eyes are up here." Alison says amused and I feel myself go very, very, very red. Oh god, this is not going well. Luckily for me, our food arrives and I have something to distract my attention. We eat in silence for a while until Alison breaks the silence.

"So why are you a bartender?"

"Excuse me?" I ask, confused.

"Why are you a bartender? I mean, you're not exactly too dumb not to be able to get another job." Alison jokes.

"It helps pay the bills." I answer.

"That can't be all you want to do?" She asks, clearing wanting to know more about me as well. For some reason I felt this compelling feeling of needing to be honest with the blonde.

"Well, I want to open my own restaurant. So I'm working at the bar to save up money." She nods and smiles.

"So you can cook?" She cocks an eye brow and I nod.

"Yeah, Hanna says I'm really good but I don't think I am." I say modestly.

"Well, maybe you can let me try some of your food sometime and I'll judge." She winks and I smile.

"Does that mean we will be having a second date?" I enquire.

"Maybe, depends how this one ends." She winks and I grin.

We finish our food and the waiter takes our plates. I'm absolutely stuffed. That pizza was huge and delicious. I think it's the best one I'd ever had. Alison really knew how to pick a good restaurant.

"How was it?" she asks, referring to the food.

"Oh god, I was delicious!" I moan and she laughs.

"I didn't realise anyone could moan like that about to food." She smirks and I smile sheepishly.

"I like to eat." I say slightly embarrassed.

"I bet you do." Alison winks and blush – yet again for that night. "I'm just going to go to the ladies room." She excuses herself and I let out a sigh. I get my phone out of my purse to check it. It was 10pm. We'd been out a long time, time had just flown by. I then open the many texts I had received from Hanna.

_Hanna: **You look hot. Own it! Xx**_

_Hanna: **How's it going? Can she keep her eyes off your cleavage? Xx**_

_Hanna: **I want to hear all about the date as soon as you're home! Xx**_

Just then Alison returns.

"Ready?" She asks. I nod and stand up.

"Are we halving the bill?" I ask, about to pull out my money. She grabs my hands and stops me.

"I've already paid."

"What, why? I want to pay my half." I pout and she laughs softly and it makes my heart skip a beat.

"You keep pouting like that, I'm going to have to kiss it away." She winks and leads me out the restaurant. Outside, Frankie – the driver – is waiting, holding the door to the ca open for us and we get in.

"Do you mind taking me to my friend's house? I promised I'd go round." Alison nods in confirmation.

"What's the address darlin'?" Frankie asks. I tell him the address and we make our way there.

* * *

When we get there Alison gets out the car with me and leads me to Hanna's front door.

"I had a really great night." I say gratefully.

"It was pleasure. I got to take you out." Alison winks and I smile.

"We'll have to do this again." I say, just as I was finishing speaking I felt soft lips on mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of Alison's lips of mine. She placed her hands on the back of my head and ran her fingers through my hair. I gently grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. A few minutes later she pulled back and grinned at me.

"I've wanted to do that all night." I blush, still holding onto her waist. She takes my hands and brings them off her waist and up to her mouth. She kisses each one before letting them drop to my side. "Until next time Emily." She winks and walks off and gets into her car. It pulls away and I hear Hanna's door open. I turn around and Hanna is standing there grinning.

"Tell me everything!" Hanna shouts running up to me.

* * *

_**A/N: I really appreciate the support I've gotten for this story. It means a lot, thanks guys!**_


	4. Fashion And Alcoholic Encouragement

**Just A Girl From The Bar**

_**Chapter 4: Fashion and Alcoholic Encouragement**_

I roll my eyes as I'm engulfed by Hanna, her arms wrapped around my neck. I try to loosen the grip and she catches on. She removes her arms and grabs my hand. She pulls me towards the door into her house. When we get inside, I see that nearly everyone has gone home apart from a few of Caleb's friends from the FBI. (He worked as a technical analysis guy.) Hanna dragged me into the kitchen and pulled out a wine glass.

"Han, I've already had a drink tonight." I say, not feeling like getting drunk alone, now that Hanna couldn't drink because of the pregnancy.

"Well, you can have this glass while you spill every detail!" She says firmly handing me the glass. I look dubiously but take a sip of the wine anyway. She stood next to me and annoyingly tapped her finger nails on the kitchen work top.

"Han." I say, irritated by the tapping.

"Well, tell me what happened. Start with where did you go?"

"We went to this small, Italian place. It was really nice." I say leaning against the counter.

"Did the conversation flow or was she just a big dull dud?" Hanna asks cringing and I laugh.

"Actually, she's really interesting." I say sincerely. "Oh, you'll never guess what she does!"

"What? She's not some garbage person is she?" Hanna says disgusted and I laugh again.

"No Han, she's actually a fashion designer." I take another sip of my wine while Hanna looks at me suspiciously.

"It's a bloody good job I dressed you then isn't it!" Hanna laughs, walking over to the fridge and pulled out a can of lemonade. "What did you say her name was again?"

"Alison. Alison DiLaurentis." I say confused, Hanna would have surely remembered the blonde's name.

"Hold the fucking phone." Hanna says slamming the fridge door and turning to face me with wide eyes and her hands on her hips.

"What?" I ask, even more confused.

"DiLaurentis? Alison DiLaurentis?" She asks questioning and I nod. "Holy fucking shit, you went on a date with the Alison DiLaurentis!" Hanna says squealing. "I didn't even know she was gay!"

"You know her? Wait, how do you know her?" I asked, extremely muddled with the situation.

"How do you not know who she is? She is only the biggest fashion designer ever! She only owns the biggest fashion company in the world and she's only 25! It's been my dream since forever to work for her let alone meet her! Oh my god, you have to introduce us!" I nearly fall over, the feeling of my legs going weak. Hanna had to be kidding. I was just out with a massive fashion designer and I didn't even know it. She must think I'm a complete fool for not knowing who she was.

"Are being serious right now Han?" I ask, so confused and Hanna nods her head frantically. "Oh god." At that moment Caleb walks into the kitchen and sees me clutching onto the side.

"Emily, are you okay?" He asks concerned, walking over and placing his hand on Hanna's lower back. I feel myself start to hyperventilate as I carefully lower myself down so I'm sitting on the cold, kitchen floor.

"She just found out that she was on a date with a massive fashion designer. And if I'm honest probably my biggest girl crush." Hanna says rolling her eyes and taking a mouthful of her lemonade.

"Wait, Alison DiLaurentis?" Caleb asks, eyes widening. Obvious that Hanna clearly talked about Alison a lot. Hanna nods.

"I just… I can't believe she wanted to go out with me…" I say still shocked.

"I can, you're hot!" Hanna says exaggeratedly.

"I need some air." I say and Caleb moves quickly to help me stand up. I finish my glass of wine and grab the bottle. I chug some of that down and wipe my mouth with my arm. "I'm going outside." I say, trying to walk steady but that wine has just gone to my head. I make my way to their back-garden and collapse onto one of their decking chairs. I pull out my phone while taking another swig from the wine bottle. I place it down and press the number on my phone under 'Sexy Blonde'. I hold it up to my ear as it rings. I then her Alison's indulgent voice flow through the speaker.

_"Hey Emily. I didn't realise I left that much of an impression with that kiss."_ I can hear the smirk through the phone.

"You're famous." I say and the other end goes quiet.

_"Not really famous…"_ She tries to explain.

"I just heard who you were from Hanna. She's in love with you and you're massive company." I say sighing. "God you must think I'm such a loser."

_"No Emily I don't think you are a loser at all!"_

"I didn't have a clue that you were who you are!"

_"And I found it adorable and refreshing. It was nice meeting someone who was trying to get to know the real me rather than the one they see as a rich white girl."_ I hear the honesty in her voice and I can't help but sigh. There's silence for a while before Alison speaks up. _"I really did enjoy your company Emily. I hope we can still go out again but I understand if you don't want to. But you should know, I really like you."_

"I really enjoyed tonight too." I say, smiling.

_"I'm glad, because I want to take you and you're friend Hanna out for lunch tomorrow."_ Alison's confidence has clearly come back.

"I'd have to ask Hanna." I say, seconds later I'm interrupted.

"Ask Hanna what." And there's Hanna, standing at the backdoor, listening in to our conversation.

"Ask you if you want to go to lunch with Alison and me tomorrow." I sigh and I can hear Alison giggle on the other end of the phone at my tone of voice.

"Of course I would want to go! You didn't have to ask! I would have turned up even if you hadn't invited me!" Hanna squealed, turning to run off and tell Caleb. "Oh god, now I have to find the perfect thing to wear!" We hear Hanna say as she runs off.

_"I guess that's a yes?"_ Alison asks with a laugh.

"Definitely." I laugh back. "But you should know, Hanna has a massive girl crush on you."

_"I was hoping you had a crush on me."_ I hear Alison smirk through the phone.

"Well, you never know, maybe I do and maybe I don't." I laugh lightly.

_"I'm not a betting woman, but I'll bet you do. See you tomorrow Emily."_

"See you tomorrow Ali." I say as we both hang up the phone. Wait, did I just call her Ali…

* * *

"Oh god Em, I'm so fricking excited!" Hanna could barely stop squealing as she squirmed in her seat. I had picked her up from work and we were on our way to meet Alison for lunch.

"Calm down Hanna." I laugh at my friends antics.

"Calm down? Calm down?! You are kidding me right? We are on our way to meet THE fashion designer of our generation and the thing that boggles the mind completely is that 1. You had no bloody clue who she was and 2. You know nothing about fashion and she still wants to date you."

"Thanks for the confidence boost Han, because I wasn't nervous enough already." I roll my eyes and shift in the driver's seat.

"Sorry Em." Hanna says apologetically.

"It's okay. We're here now anyway." I say, as I pull up into a parking space.

"Wow, this place looks posh!" Hanna gasps as she gets out the car. I get out and walk round to Hanna's side and lock the car.

"It's not that posh." I hear someone say cheekily and knew it could only be Alison. I turn to look at the girl and she looks stunning - again.

"Alison." I great with a smile. She grins and leans over to me and gives me a light peck on the lips.

"I thought it was Ali now?" She asks, raising an eyebrow and I just blush. God, she did hear what I had said on the phone. Hanna then coughs and I realise I had forgotten to introduce her.

"Oh right, this is my friend Hanna. Hanna, Alison. Alison, Hanna." I say waving between the two girls. Alison held out for Hanna to shake and they do.

"Nice to meet you Hanna." Alison greets and smiles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss DiLaurentis!" Hanna greets enthusiastically. "You are my hero!"

"I heard I was your girl crush." Alison winks and laughs. Hanna turns to me with a scowl and I shy away.

"How about we go inside?" I suggest and Alison nods.

"Hanna, would you mind going in and grabbing a table. There's a reservation under DiLaurentis." Hanna nods and rushes inside.

"You know, you weren't meant to tell her I told you about her crush." I say shaking my head light-heartedly at Alison. Just then I feel her hand slip into mine and link our fingers. I look down and look back up at her but she's just smiling.

"Is this okay?" She asks softly and I nod. "Good, because I wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon." I blush at the comment and we walk into the building. We see Hanna waving at us eagerly from the table in the corner.

"God, she can be an embarrassment sometimes." I sigh as we walk hand in hand over to Hanna.

"I think its endearing." Alison smiles and so do I – it's amazing how nice she is. From what Hanna was telling me last night about all the media coverage of people saying she was a bitch I couldn't believe any of it. The girl who I've gotten to know is completely different.

We both take our seats and settle into a nice conversation about Alison's work and how Hanna aspires to be just like her. It was great to watch the two get along so well. But it was hard to focus as every so often, Alison would place her hand on my thigh and give it a squeeze. I would place my hand on top of hers but she would only intertwine our fingers and trace patterns on my hand with her thumb.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I say, giving Hanna a look that says 'I need to talk to you'. Hanna catches on and excuses herself too. When we are in the bathroom I start to pace.

"Em, what's wrong?" Hanna asks worried.

"I don't know Han. She keeps touching my leg!" I say, slightly out of breathe.

"Are you serious?" Hanna asks laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask as I continue to pace. But I'm stopped by Hanna as she grips my shoulders.

"She likes you Em. I mean really likes you." I try to reply but it's just gasps of breathe. Hanna sighs and continues. "I can tell from just being near you two for 5 minutes. She keeps giving you these subtle looks and now she's touching you're leg. It's obvious. Leg touching is like lesbian code for I like you." I roll my eyes and Hanna shakes me. "Listen to me Em. You need to go back out there and flirt. Flirt like you've never flirted before. I'm going to make it my mission to make this girl your girlfriend. Because you deserve someone good Em. You really do. After Paige, you need someone who isn't going to be a bitch you need someone you can marry."

"Woah, Han, it's way too early for marriage! We met the other day!" I say shaking my head.

"Emily." She says firmly, taking me aback slightly. "You will march your perfectly, peachy butt out this bathroom to that table. And you will be hot and sexy and desirable and maybe you will get laid!"

I try to speak but Hanna stops me. "Trust me, you need to get laid Em – you're too uptight. And why not let it be with someone who is insanely hot as well!" I sigh and nod, knowing it was no use to argue with Hanna. "Good, now go." I turn around and reach for the door. When I grab the handle, Hanna smacks me on the butt.

"What was that for?" I ask, rubbing where she hit.

"Encouragement." She grins and I roll my eyes and walk out.


	5. Drunken Girls And Boys In Suits

**Just A Girl From The Bar**

_**Chapter 5: Drunken Girls And Boys In Suits**_

It was now Friday and it'd been a pretty great week. I'd had to work every night but it was okay since Alison came in every day after she finished work. She was always at the bar by 7:30pm, sitting at the bar stall in the centre sipping tequila. It had been hard to work since Alison was always distracting me by trying to flirt.

Tonight the bar was really packed, but I didn't have to handle the whole place on my own since Jo and Liam were in tonight. Liam was the other bartender but he only worked every once in a while (when it was busy) since he was Jo's cousin. I had just finished a round of drinks when I heard the door open. I look over to see if it's Alison but it wasn't. It was Hanna.

"Hey Em!" Hanna calls as she walks up to the bar.

"Hey Han," I say once she's taken a seat. "What are you doing here?" I ask, putting some glasses away.

"Caleb's working a case so I thought I'd come hang out with you. What'ya doin'?" Hanna asks me, tapping on the counter.

"Working Han." I laugh and shake my head.

"When do you get off?" She asks, while glancing round the bar.

"11:30." I answer, looking at the clock and realising I only had 3 and a half hours left. That reminds me, its 8 and Alison isn't here. That's odd.

"Em?" I get pulled from my thoughts and see Hanna looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry, what did you say? I was in another place." I apologise.

"I said did you want to come to mine tonight, when you get off. I doubt Caleb will be home until tomorrow and I don't want to be alone." I nod in response. "Great! It can be like old times! Junk food and movies!" Hanna says excitedly.

"Yeah, sounds good Han." I smile and pull out my phone from my pocket and breathe a sigh of relief. I have a text from Alison.

Sexy Blonde: Hey Emily, I'm going to be late tonight. So much work; really wish I was with you now ;) xx

"Is that from Alison?" Hanna asks suspiciously at the smile I'm wearing from reading Alison's text.

"Yes." I answer, still smiling. "She said she has to work late."

"How's all that going? Done it yet?" Hanna asks and I look up at her in shock.

"No, Hanna, we haven't done it yet." I say shaking my head.

"Why not?" Hanna asks confused.

"Because, we've only been on a few dates and we spend most of our time here."

"So? Have you at least been inviting her to your place after work?" Hanna asks with a wink.

"She's asked me but I said no. I don't want to rush things with her." I sigh. "I think I really like her." I whisper to Hanna as Liam walks past.

"Finally! You admit it!" Hanna shouts loudly.

"Admit what?" Liam asks, leaning against the counter next to me.

"Nothing." I say, glaring at Hanna.

"That she likes this girl she's been seeing." Hanna answers him and I cover my face with my hands.

"Is that the blonde Jo says has been in here every night this week?" Liam asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup." Hanna grins and nods.

"Apparently she's super-hot. Get in there Emily!" Liam congratulates me and pats me on the back. "Speak of the devil." Liam says, jutting his head towards the door. I look up and Alison walks in.

"Hey Emily." She greets with a big grin.

"Hey Ali." I smile back.

"Hey Hanna." She greets Hanna who is smiling at me.

"Hey Alison." She says giggling. Alison looks at her dubiously.

"How was work?" I ask, getting Alison's usual drink.

"Shit." She laughs, taking a sip of the drink I hand her.

"You working on your new line?" Hanna asks interested, Alison nods in response.

"Oh Emily, I forgot to ask you. My friend, Iris, is having an engagement party tomorrow and I was wondering if you would be my date?" Alison asks with puppy dog eyes.

"I would love to Ali, but I have to work." I say disappointed.

"No you don't." Liam jumps in. "I'll cover your shift." He says grinning.

"That's great!" Alison beams.

"What's the dress code?" I ask, knowing I would have to buy a new outfit since I'm going to a party full of people in fashion.

"Formal." Alison answers. "But I wouldn't worry; you look stunning in anything you wear." She smile sincerely then leans in closer to me and whispers in my ear, "I bet you look even better with nothing on at all." I pull back and feel myself go red straight away.

"I-I have to um… work. Yeah, I should get back to work." I say stuttering and moving quickly to get away from Alison and her inappropriate comments.

"Oh, god what did you say?" Hanna asks Alison laughing at me.

"For Emily's ears only." Alison winks and takes a sip of her drink again.

* * *

"Emily, wake up!" Hanna shouts, shaking me to wake up. I groan and roll over, pulling the covers with me. I hear Hanna sigh and then I feel cool air on my bare skin. "Come on Em! We need to go shopping." I groan again and bury my face in the pillow.

"What time is it?" I ask, not wanting to get up. Hanna's bed was so comfy.

"11 and we're going shopping."

"Why?" I groan rolling back over to look at Hanna.

"Because you need something to wear for this party tonight." I grunt and sit up, rubbing my eyes. I look Hanna up and down and she's already dressed.

"Why are you dressed?" I ask standing up, stretching and yawning.

"Because I couldn't sleep with you kicking me."

"Sorry." I apologise sheepishly.

"Its fine, I preferred the kicking to you spooning me and dribbling on my face." Hanna shrugs and shoves some clothes in my hands. "Put these on and meet me in the kitchen."

I quickly shower and get dressed. I make my way downstairs and see Hanna drinking coffee.

"Hanna!" I scold. "You're not meant to drink coffee when you're pregnant!"

"Relax!" Hanna sighs, "It's decaffeinated."

"That's good." I exhale.

"Hanna, I'm home." We hear Caleb call from the front door.

"In the kitchen babe." Hanna calls out, placing her mug down. Caleb comes into the kitchen and Hanna walks over to him to give him a hug. They pull away slightly and kiss. The kiss lasts a long time and I start to feel awkward. They final stop and Hanna walk back over to me and picks up her purse.

"What are you two doing today then?" Caleb asks, taking his shoes off.

"I'm taking Emily shopping. She's going to an engagement party as Alison's date tonight." Hanna grins and walks back over to Caleb. "Come on Em, let's go." She calls, as she gives Caleb a kiss goodbye and walks out.

"Have fun!" Caleb shouts to us as we leave the house.

* * *

"Emily, come on. You're going to be late." I hear Hanna call from downstairs. I was in one of her spare bedrooms looking at myself in the wall-length mirror. Hanna had chosen my dress, done my hair and makeup. Even though I had been out with Alison before I still felt nervous. I mean, I would be meeting her friends tonight. If they don't like me, then it's just a downward hill from there.

"Emily, hurry up!" Hanna calls again and I sigh. I flatten down any crinkles in the dress and fix my hair. I walk out the door and down the stairs. Hanna is sitting in her living room, cuddled with Caleb on the couch. She looks away from the TV and sees me standing in the door way. "There you are, god, took you long enough." She says turning back to the TV. I stand there uneasily playing with my fingers. Caleb gives me a worried look.

"Are you okay?" He asks me and I shake my head. "What's wrong?" He asks, shifting slightly to face me, and Hanna does the same.

"What if her friends don't like me?" I ask, anxiously.

"Emily they're going to love you! Everybody does." Caleb says, trying to calm me. I appreciate the effort but I'm still just as nervous. Just then the doorbell goes and I look at Hanna with panic. She sighs and gets up.

"I'll answer the door but you have to pull your shit together Em." I nod and Hanna walks out the room. I hear the door open and Hanna greet Alison. She asks Alison to come and then the door shuts. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around. Alison is standing there in a beautiful dress, looking gorgeous. I relax slightly, seeing Alison really calms me down.

"You look amazing Emily." Alison beams and I smile sheepishly. She leans in and gives me a quick kiss.

"So do you." I say back.

"Will I need to be waiting up for you?" Hanna asks with a smirk.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Han." I say, trying to stop my face from going red.

"If you say so. Look after her Alison." Hanna winks and Alison laughs.

"I promise to look after her if she takes care of me." Alison winks this time.

"You ready?" I ask, trying to keep the embarrassing interactions (for me) between Alison and Hanna to a minimum.

"Yes I am. Let's go." Alison says as she loops her arm through mine.

"Have fun!" Hanna calls out as we leave the room and walk out the house.

* * *

"We're here Miss DiLaurentis." Frankie says as he pulls up beside what looks like a luxury hotel. God, I am not used to places like this.

"Thanks Frankie." Alison says as she gets out the car. She holds her hand out for me to take and helps me out the car. When I'm standing she then loops her arm through mine again. We walk in, Alison holding onto my arm. We get into the main dining hall and it's full of people in fancy dinner outfits.

"Thanks for inviting me." I say to Alison, making sure I thanked her enough. I mean, she could've brought anyone to this clearly expensive party.

"It's my pleasure Emily. I just hope I get to leave with the prettiest girl here." Alison husks into my ear and I gulp loudly. Oh god. Just then I hear someone call Alison's name.

"Alison! Alison! You made it!" A woman comes rushing over, tugging a guy in a posh suit with her.

"Hey Iris," Alison greets as they kiss each other on each cheek. Alison not letting go of my arm. "Hey Owen." Alison greets less happily.

"Alison." He acknowledges with a nod. It was clear Owen and Alison did not like each other one bit.

"So who is this beauty?" Iris asks with a raised eyebrow at me.

"Hi, I'm Emily." I greet with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Emily." Iris replies.

"Nice to meet you too." I smile. "Congratulations on the engagement."

"Thanks, I'm so glad Owen finally proposed." She grins, showing us her engagement ring.

"Wow, that's a big diamond." I say, eyes bulging.

"Well, I'll see you later Alison. I have other guests to great." Iris smiles and tugs Owen away with her towards the new people who just walked in.

"She seems nice." I say to Alison who scoffs.

"She's one of the fakest people I know. And he is a cheating, lying douche bag." Alison sighs and looks round the room at all the other people.

"Should we get a drink?" I suggest, trying to distract Alison from the people she obviously had a great disliking to.

"That sounds like a great idea." She smiles at me and we walk over to the bar.

"Two tequilas." She orders and as soon as she gets it she downs it one. I give her a look and take a sip of mine. "And, can you get me a cocktail." She asks the bartender who nods and gets it for her.

"Right, let's go talk to some more fake people." Alison sighs as she pulls me away from the bar. I finish my drink and let her pull me away with her.

"Ali." I say and she looks at me. "If you don't like anyone here, why did we come?" I ask, confused.

"It's a publicity thing Em. Iris is our front cover model. She gets all the important gigs. I have to be here to support the engagement because I'm the designer. It would look bad on me if I didn't turn up." I nod, understanding slightly. "Also," she starts and leans into my ear, "I wanted to show you off." I grin and she winks at me. At that moment, two more people came over.

"Alison, so good to see you." It was two men; they looked about 30 and were dressed in high-class suits.

"Derek, Mark." She said politely.

"And who's this gorgeous girl? A model?" One of them asks, eyeing me up and down.

"This is actually my girlfriend, Emily." Alison replies pulling me closer to her. Wait, second, she just called me her girlfriend. I didn't realise we were actually calling each other that.

"Well it's nice to meet you." The other man says holding out his hand. I shake it and then shake the first man's hand.

"See you around." Alison says, walking away from the two men.

"Who were they?" I ask in a whisper.

"The magazine editors." Alison answers.

"And, I'm your girlfriend?" I ask, pulling Alison over to the side.

"Do you not want to be?" Alison asks, worried.

"I never said that." I say with a wink. "I was just surprised we were telling people that we're girlfriends."

"Well, we are. So deal with it." Alison smirks, before leaning in and giving me a long kiss. God, her lips are so soft. I grip her waist and pull her closer to me. She moans at the sudden action but pulls away.

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned I had done something wrong.

"We can't go at it here Emily." She winks and I blush. "We have to stay for at least another hour before we can leave."

"Okay." I smile.

"Let's go get another drink." Alison grins and we walk back over to the bar.

* * *

It had been an hour since we had arrived and Alison was drunk. This could not be good for her reputation. She was all over me. Her hands continuously roaming my body. I tried to stop her but it was hard to contain a drunken Alison.

"Emily…" She whines, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I want you." She says placing sloppy kisses down my neck.

"Ali…" I say trying to stop her but she was strong!

"Alison?" I hear someone say and it gets both our attentions. It was Iris and Owen.

"Hello Iris." I great with a smile. I stand behind Alison and wrap my arms around her waist in an attempt to control her. It worked. She placed her hands on mine and started to sway our bodies.

"Emily." Iris recognises. "Alison, are you drunk?" Iris asks.

"N-no." Alison stutters, holding onto my hands that are resting on her stomach.

"I think maybe you should leave." Iris says, reaching for Owen's arm and holding it.

"Maybe you should leave him." Alison mumbles.

"Excuse me?" Iris asks, offended.

"You heard me; he's a lying, and cheating and lying dickhead."

"You just said lying twice." Iris mocks.

"Yeah… yeah I said lying twice. Just to show how lying he is!" Alison nods, proud of herself.

"Ali, I think we should go." I jump in before something really bad could happen.

"Oh, Emily." Alison grins. She turns around in my arms and wraps her arms around my waist. "Can you take me home? I want to see you naked." Alison mumbles, as her hands travel down to my butt and squeeze it. I jump slightly and pull her hands back up to my lower back. I hear Owen and Iris laugh.

"Come on Ali." I say as I pull her away from the couple.

"See you later Alison." I hear Iris say sarcastically.

We get out the dining hall and Alison stops.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Alison opens her purse and rummages around until she pulls out a key card for a room at the hotel.

"I got us a room." She smirks and grabs my hand. She drags me over to the elevator and we get in. She presses the button for floor 4. The lift stops and we get off. We walk a few steps until we get to room 412.

"Emily…" Alison moans as she presses her body flush against mine as she pushes me against the door. She fuses our lips and kisses me sloppily. This really wasn't how I wanted our first time to go. Alison so drunk she wouldn't remember it tomorrow. I didn't want to have sex with a drunken girl. I take the key card out of Alison's hand and open the door. We fall back into the room. Alison now kissing down my neck. I shut the door and her hands start to fumble with the zip on the back of my dress. That's it I can't do this. I pull her hands off me and push her away slightly.

"Emily…" She whines confused.

"You're drunk." I say firmly.

"I'm not!" She denies as she falls back onto the bed. I roll my eyes and walk into the bathroom to get her some water. I fill up a glass and bring it out to her.

"Drink this." I say and she downs the water then hands the glass back. "Now take your dress off and get into bed." I order as I go to put the glass back in the bathroom. When I get back Alison is in her underwear lying on the bed. I sigh, because god does she look hot in her underwear. I walk over to her and pull the covers over her. She's already asleep or she passed out – either one. I kiss her lightly on the head before taking my dress off and getting in the other side of the bed. She was going to have one killer hangover tomorrow.


	6. Long Nights And Sleepovers

**Just A Girl From The Bar**

_**Chapter 6: Long Nights And Sleepovers**_

I open my eyes to soft rays of sun shining through the window. I try to move but there's something heavy weighing down my body. I turn my head to see blonde hair sprawled across my chest. I had an arm slung lazily over my stomach. I couldn't help but smile. At some point during the night, Alison had snuggled into my side and I had wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I reach with my free arm over to pick up my phone. It was 9:00am. I put my phone back down and look back at Alison. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps; she looks so peaceful and adorable. I start to feel a cramp in my arm so I try and move it but I can't. I pull at it slightly and Alison shifts in her sleep. I gently stroke her arm in hopes she stays asleep but her eyes start to flutter open and I mentally hit myself in the face. She moves a little closer to me and I can feel her leg lift over mine. She then groans and her hand goes up to her head and I can't help but giggle.

"Oh stop the noise." She groans, burying her head in my chest.

"Morning to you too," I say laughing. She doesn't say anything back but merely looks around then down at both our half naked bodies.

"Oh god…" She whispers. "Did we…" She looks up at me worried and I shake my head with a smile. "Thank god." She sighs in relief and I look at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "No, I don't mean it like that!" She says quickly, trying to go back on what she said but I just laughed.

"It's okay Ali." I smile and stroke a strand of hair out of her face then tucked it behind her ear. "You wanted to do it but I stopped you. You were too drunk and I didn't want our first time to be like that." I answer honestly and she smiles.

"Well aren't you a romantic." Alison winks and I blush. She leans up and captures my lips with hers in a soft and slow kiss. I place my hand on her cheek and pull her closer. We continue to kiss until oxygen become necessary. She pulls back and lays her head back on my chest then rubs her forehead.

"Hangover?" I ask smirking and she nods. "Maybe you shouldn't have drunk so much." I whisper with a giggle as I move slightly underneath her.

"It was an open bar!" Alison tries to defend.

"And yet I still managed to wake up hangover free." I wink and she lightly hits me on the shoulder. We then go into a comfortable silence as Alison traces random patterns on my stomach and I run my fingers up and down her arm.

"So, did you have anything you want to do today?" I ask, wanting to spend as much time with Alison as possible.

"I don't want to move until this headache is gone." She groans and I laugh.

"How about we order room service?" I ask and she looks up at me and grins.

"That sounds good." I nod and pick up the hotel room phone and order some breakfast.

About 20 minutes later there's a knock on the door and I get out of bed to answer it.

"Nice…" I hear Alison say as I stand up. "But the room service guy can't see you like that so put a robe on." She winks and I smile. I go over to the pile of fresh towels and pick up a robe. I put it on and open the door. The guy walks in with a trolley and leaves it at the end of the bed. I thank him, and then shut the door behind him. I turn around and Alison is out of bed inspecting the food. She's still in just her underwear and I can't help but stare at her butt as she bends over. I slip off the robe and walk up behind her, placing my hands on her hips. She jumps slightly but turns round and smirks at me.

"See anything you like?" She asks mocking innocence.

"Definitely." I whisper in her ear.

"Well I'm starving!" She says with a sigh and slips out of my grip with plate. She winks at me and gets back into bed with her food. I place some toast on a plate and follow suit and get back in bed with Alison. We eat in silence and then I take both our plates and put them back on the trolley. I can feel Alison staring at me and I can't help but smile.

"You know I can feel you staring." I glace over at her and smile.

"If you don't want people staring, you should put some clothes on." I turn back to face Alison and walk over to her. I sit down beside her legs and raise an eyebrow at her.

"You want me to put my clothes back on?"

"Now, I didn't say that." She smirks and leans closer to me. "If I could, I'd make sure you never wore clothes." I lean in and place my lips on hers. I feel her smile into the kiss and I can't help but smile back. I pull away, but only slightly, so my lips are hovering over hers.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I breathe out and then stand up. I walk over to wear I left my dress and start to put it back on.

"What are you doing?" Alison asks quickly standing up.

"Putting my dress back on?" I giggle.

"But why? I thought we agreed you would be staying in your underwear." Alison winks and I laugh again.

"Well, I don't want to go home half naked." I smile and hand Alison her dress. "And I don't want you to go home half naked either. She sighs and puts her dress back on as well.

"Frankie is outside with the car." Alison says with a smile as she picks up her phone and puts it in her purse. I nod and do the same.

"If we go back to mine so I can change and shower, we could then go out?" I ask hopeful.

"How about, we go to mine, pick up some clothes then we can both shower at yours." Alison winks and I can't help but blush.

"That sounds like a plan." I smile and she grabs my hand and links our fingers.

"Let's go." She grins and we walk out.

* * *

"Nice place." She nods as we walk into my apartment. I throw my purse onto the kitchen counter and kick off my heels.

"Can I get you a drink?" I ask and she shakes her head. "Bathroom is the door next to my bedroom." I signal with my head.

"Will you not be joining me?" Alison asks with a smirk and I laugh.

"No, you go ahead. I have some cleaning up to do. I'll have one when you're finished."

"Okay." Alison smiles and disappears into the bathroom. I look around my kitchen. Now I'm not the messiest person but this really wasn't clean. There were pizza boxes piled next to the bin and empty beer bottles sitting on the side. I pulled out a garbage bag and threw everything inside it. I tied it up and went out of my apartment to throw it down the garbage shoot. I walk back in and my phone is ringing. I pick it up and see the name: Hanna. I answer and I'm immediately greeted with questions.

_"Oh my god, Emily Fields. Where have you been? You didn't come home last night."_ I roll my eyes and sigh. _"Don't you roll your eyes at me; you're the one who stayed out all night."_

"Hanna, you can't see me." I laugh.

_"Yeah, but I can tell when you roll your eyes. It's a sense I have. Anyway, you didn't answer the question."_ I sigh and respond.

"I was with Alison."

_"Oh sweet Jesus! You finally got laid?"_

"No."

_"Why the hell not? What in the world were you doing if you spent the night together?"_ Hanna asks confused.

"She was drunk, so I put her to bed in the hotel she had booked and we just slept."

_"Hold on, she booked a hotel room?"_

"Yeah, why?"

_"Oh Em. Sweet, innocent Em. She wanted to do it. She wanted to do you in that hotel bed and make you scream her name so everyone could hear."_

"Woah, Hanna stop. That's so inappropriate!" I scrunch my face up in disgust. Just then Alison walks out my bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Hey, Emily, do you mind if I get dressed in your room?"

"No it's fine. Go ahead."

_"Was that her?"_ I hear Hanna smirk through the phone.

"Yes, we came back to mine to shower and change since we didn't have any clothes at the hotel."

_"So what did you sleep in?"_ Hanna asks.

"Our underwear." I grin and I hear Hanna laugh.

_"Oh wow, Emily. And you still didn't get laid? I've seen you in your underwear and I sometimes want to jump you. She must be blind!"_

"Hanna…" I warn.

_"I'm just saying Em. I'm not even gay and I still want to do you sometimes."_

"And what does Caleb think about that?" I ask smirking.

_"Well, he knows I love him."_ Hanna answers and I smile.

"So, how is the baby?" I ask, trying to divert the conversation away from me.

_"I hate morning sickness. It's awful."_

"Awwh, Han, I'm sure it'll get better."

_"I hope so. Anyway, Caleb has the day off today so…"_ She starts but I stop her.

"I don't need to know. I'll go. See you later Han."

_"Bye Em."_ I hang up the phone and put it on the side. I walk into the bathroom and take a quick shower. I walk out in my towel and knock on my bedroom door.

"Alison, can I come in?" I ask, not wanting to intrude.

"Yeah." I hear her answer then walk in. She's sitting on my bed applying her makeup in the full length mirror I have opposite.

"Sorry, I just wanted some clothes." I walk over to my closet and pull out a pair of jeans and t-shirt.

"It's okay Emily. It's your home." She winks and I smile. "I'll let you change." She says as she walks out my room and shuts the door. I put my clothes on and brush my hair – it was still straight from last night which was good.

I open my door and see Alison sitting on my couch with the TV on. I walk over and sit down next to her. She's on her phone texting somebody. She sees me sit down and smiles.

"So, what are we doing today?" I ask, sitting back comfortably.

"Well I just got a text off one of my housemates and they want to do some girly night or something. Where we all sleepover and everything." I nod along and Alison continues. "And they invited you and you're friend Hanna." I look her Alison suspiciously.

"Really?" I ask.

"You don't have to come. I mean, it's pretty childish." I shake my head and smile.

"Of course I want to go. It means more time with you." I wink and Alison grins.

"Awesome, what about Hanna?"

"You mean, will Hanna want to come to your house and meet your friends? I think that's a definite yes without asking." Alison laughs and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I thought so. Tell Hanna we'll pick her up at 6." I nod and quickly text Hanna.

* * *

I get out of Alison's car and walk up to Hanna's front door. I was about to knock when it flies open.

"Em!" Hanna squeals, holding an overnight bag. She walks out her door and shuts it.

"You want me to carry that?" I offer and Hanna throws me the bag before rushing towards Alison's car. She hops in and sits in the middle. Frankie gets out and takes the bag off me and puts it in the trunk. I get in the car and shut the door.

"Ready ladies?" Frankie asks and we nod, as he starts the car and drives.

When we arrived at Ali's house Hanna was practically already at the door before we even got out the car. Alison and I walked behind her hand in hand with Frankie carrying our bags. I had offered to help but Frankie declined.

"It should be open." Alison says to Hanna who reaches for the handle and opens the door. She steps into the house followed by Alison and I. We are then greeted by two girls. One very short and one tall.

"Welcome, you must be Hanna." The tall one says with a smile.

"Hey Spence, Aria." Alison says as she squeezes my hand.

"And this is Emily." The short one says. "I'm Aria." I smile back at her.

"It's nice to meet you." I say.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the person. Alison talks about you all the time." The taller one says and I look at Alison with a raised eyebrow and she only shrugs and smiles.

"Why don't we go into the living room?" Aria suggests and we all walk into Alison's living room. Hanna takes a seat in an armchair while Aria and Spencer share a couch, as do Alison and I.

"So, how was Iris' party last night?" Spencer asks with a smirk.

"Terrible as you would have expected." Alison scoffs, as she places a hand on my thigh and I can see it doesn't go unnoticed by her friends and Hanna.

"I didn't hear you come home though?" Aria says.

"That's because they didn't." Hanna laughs and I glare at her.

"Oh really?" Spencer says with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, they stayed at the hotel." Hanna answers.

"Well, enough about Emily and me. How about we do something else?"

"Does anyone want a drink? I was going to make margaritas." Aria asks, standing up.

"I would love one , but I can't drink. Baby in the belly." Hanna answers, looking down at belly.

"Oh congrats." Spencer says with a smile.

"Thanks." Hanna grins back.

"So I guess 4 margaritas and a…" Aria pauses, wanting to know what drink Hanna would like.

"Lemonade is fine." Hanna answers and Aria nods before walking out into the kitchen.

Minutes later Aria returns and hands us each a drink. I take a sip before placing the glass down on the coffee table in front of me.

"How about we watch a scary movie?" Hanna suggests with a grin and I groan. I didn't mind scary movies but they did sometimes make me jump.

"That's a great idea!" Spencer agrees nodding. Aria switches on the TV and goes to the movie section. She scrolls through the genres until she gets to horror.

"How about at the devil's door?" Aria stops on the movie and looks around. Hanna and Spencer both nod. Aria looks and me and I shrug.

"I don't mind. I'll watch anything." I say.

"How about you Alison?" Aria asks.

"I'm the same as Emily. Not fussed." Aria nods and clicks on the movie.

"Shall we get popcorn?" Spencer asks.

"I think there's some in the cupboard in the kitchen Spence." Alison informs and Spencer nods before getting up to get it. About 10 minutes later Spencer returns with three bowls of popcorn. She gives one to Hanna, one to Ali and I and one for her and Aria. Aria waits until Spencer is comfortably seated before pressing play. I lift my arm and place it over Alison's shoulders. She snuggles into my side by slinging an arm across my midsection.

The film starts up on the screen and I feel Alison start to slowly make circles on my thigh with her finger. I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and kiss her forehead. She looks up at me and smiles. I can't help but think, I'm slowly but surely falling in love with this girl. Man, am I in trouble.


	7. First Time In France

**Just A Girl From The Bar**

_**Chapter 7: First Time In France**_

4 weeks. It's been 4 weeks since Alison and I have officially girlfriends. Alison still comes to the bar every night I work and I sometimes pop up to her office to meet her for lunch and then go back to my apartment after for some cuddle time. Or if she's busy, I bring her a salad and we have a quick make out session on her desk. I don't mind either. But, last week when I went to pick Alison up for lunch the strangest thing happened. I got pulled into one of her meetings…

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Alison, who is this?" A women looking extremely stuck up says scowling at me.

"This is Emily. I thought she could be our front cover girl for the new line." I look at Alison shocked, why didn't she ask me about this?

"Is she even a model?" Another girl asks.

"No, but she has the body. She's gorgeous and I think that her natural beauty would really put an edge to our branding." Alison argues, while I stand awkwardly behind her.

"I have to admit, she does have this… exotic look about her. That could work." A woman that looked nicer than the others speaks.

"Shall we vote?" A man asks.

"We should see how she poses first." The first woman says.

"That's true. Emma is it?"

"Emily." I correct.

"Right. Emily. Would you mind doing a mock shoot for us?" The man asks and I look at Alison who flutters her eye lashes at me trying to get me to say yes.

"Sure." I say with a shrug.

"Alright. Tomorrow, be here at 10 and we'll get you dressed up and see how you do." The man says, collecting his papers as everybody does the same and exits the room. Leaving me and Alison alone.

"Why didn't you ask me first Ali?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"Because you would have said no. I thought this could be fun for you." Alison apologises. I think for a minute and I realise it could be fun.

"Well, it could be fun…" I say, and Alison perks up.

"Seriously? So you'll definitely give it your best shot?" Alison asks.

"Of course!" I grin and Alison throws herself at me and kisses me long and hard. I start to laugh and she pulls away.

"What's funny?" She asks confused.

"I just thought, Hanna is going to kill me."

. . . . . . . . . . .

So, the next day I went to work with Alison. She promised she'd be there when I get judged on how well I can pose. Never thought I'd be in this situation. When I told Hanna the night before she nearly hit me round the head. She wanted to come with us today but I said she probably shouldn't. She wasn't happy but I promised to give her all the shots they give me.

As we walk in, Alison takes my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze and I smile at her adoringly for the support. We arrive at the place where the mock photo shoot is taking place and I'm immediately taken into hair and makeup and then dressed in some of the clothes has designed. I have to admit, they were really nice. I walked out onto the set and saw Alison sitting in what seemed like a director chair grinning at me so I smiled back.

"Emily." A cranky woman says. "Ready?" I nod. "Good, now just act natural." I look confused and then there's a flash. I stand shocked for a moment before I remember what Hanna was telling me last night. She had given me some tips on what to do. So, I followed exactly what Hanna had said and before I knew it, the whole thing was over.

"Emily!" I hear Alison call as she runs out to see me. "You are so hot babe." Alison grins before kissing me. I wrap my arms around her waist and she throws her arms around my neck.

"Excuse me." The same cranky woman interrupts up. "No PDA here." Alison rolls her eyes and drags me out.

"Wait, don't I have to give these clothes back?" I ask, looking down at what I'm wearing.

"No. There my clothes. I get to decide who keeps them." Alison smirks and I grin – happy I got to keep the clothes.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Later that night, while I was at work, I got a call from Alison. I go out to the back and take the call.

"Hey Ali, is everything okay?"

_"It's more than okay! You got the job! The board loved your shots and you've been hired as the model for the magazine shoot. You're going to be a front cover girl babe."_ Alison squeals excitedly.

"Oh my… are you serious?" I ask shocked.

_"Yes, baby, I'm serious."_

"Wow…" I breathe out.

_"And guess what?"_

"What?"

_"Next weekend, me and you will be going to New York for the official shoot!"_

"Next weekend?" I ask, making sure I heard it right.

_"Yes Em, so make sure you get Liam to cover you."_

"I will Ali, don't worry." I grin.

_"Well, I'll be by the bar soon. So talk more later?"_

"Sure, see you later Ali." I hung up the phone with a smile and went to find Liam to get the weekend off.

* * *

So it's now the Friday after I got the modelling job and I'm sitting in Alison's room waiting for her to finish packing for our trip. I had booked the hotel and I thought it seemed really nice. Our room has a balcony looking over the city and the hotel has a beautiful swimming pool which I plan on using at least once. We still haven't 'done the do' as Hanna calls it but I think this weekend will be when we do. When we get there I have a date planned that I hope Alison will enjoy. I organised for us to have a picnic on the roof of the hotel. I mean, it's not like the places she takes me but its romantic.

"Alison, are you nearly done? We have to go soon. It's already 6." I say, lying on Alison's bed whilst playing a game on my phone.

"Nearly babe, do you mind doing up that suitcase on the bed?" I don't even know where Alison is but I do as she asks and zip up the suitcase. It's a pretty big case and it's full up to the top. I mean it does have both our stuff in it as we didn't see the point in bringing two suitcases. Alison then walks back into her bedroom with a smaller carry-on suitcase.

"What is that?" I ask lifting the large case off the bed.

"My bag." Alison answers, looking between me and suitcase.

"What about the one on your shoulder?" I ask.

"That's different. That's my handbag." I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Well, let's go, otherwise we're going to miss our flight." I push my phone into my pocket and pick up both suitcases.

"Yes boss." Alison giggles and mock salutes.

I help Frankie put our bags in the trunk and we then set off. It's not a long ride to airport so we're there pretty quickly. I take the suitcases and we walk into the airport, Alison leading the way. We check in the suitcases and make our way through security. Alison had – of course – booked first class tickets so we got to wait in the VIP lounge.

We then get on the plane and take off. I had only been on a plane once but by how relaxed Alison was it is clear she has been on a plane multiple times. That's another difference between us, the fact she's so used to having things, going places. My parents were never overly rich so we just made do. But from what Alison has told me, her parents are loaded. Not meaning to be impolite. I don't mind that we're different, it means we have more to talk about. And Alison is always interested in where I came from and trying not to make me feel uncomfortable from all the extravagant events and outfits and other things. Don't get me wrong, I love going to all of the parties Alison gets invited to, but I don't want to seem like I'm with her just for her money. I think she knows I'm not but this weekend is going to be about how much I like Alison for the person she is and not what she has.

* * *

We arrive in New York and I'm actually excited for this weekend. We get a cab to the hotel and check in. I was glad I sorted the hotel because the look on Alison's face when she saw the room was amazing. She looked so happy.

"Emily, I love the room." Alison smiles, hooking her arms around my neck as I placed my hands on her lower back.

"It's almost as beautiful as you." I whisper, lightly kissing Alison. When I pull away Alison's stomach rumbles. "Someone's hungry." I smirk.

"Should we get dinner? I know a place round the corner from here." I look at the time – 11pm – the picnic should be set up by now.

"I already have something else planned." I smile and Alison looks at me dubiously. I remove myself from Alison and walk towards the door. "Shall we go?" I open the door and gesture to outside. She still looks at me sceptically but walks out anyway. I lead her to the lift and press the button for the roof top. The lift dings and the doors open and I step out. I hold out my hand for her to take and pull her out onto the roof. I hear her gasp and I smile as we walk over to the different blankets on the floor with pillows scattered across. Some set up for us to lean on. There are fairy lights hung up on poles. There's over 3 dozen candles to the right, behind the picnic basket. There's a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket with two glasses next to it.

"Emily… you did all of this?" Alison asks, still surprised.

"Yeah, I did." I smile and motion for her to sit down on the blanket. She carefully sits down, so she was looking out at the city. I sit down next to her reach for the champagne.

"Want some?" I ask, showing her the bottle and she nods with a smile. I pop the cork and it goes flying off the roof. "Opps." I say with a shrug and Alison laughs. I pour her a glass and hand it to her. I pour myself glass and place the bottle back in the ice bucket. I turn to her and smile. "Here's to us." I say and we clink our glasses then take a sip.

"Emily, I can't believe you set this up. It's amazing." Alison says beaming.

"I thought it could be a thank you." I say pulling out some French bread and cheese from the basket.

"A thank you for what?" Alison asks confused.

"For this past month. I loved every minute I've spent with you." I say, leaning over to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Emily, I really don't deserve you." She says, shaking her head.

"Hey, I think it's the other way round." I laugh lightly.

"Is this evening going to be French themed?" Alison asks with a smirk, as I pull out the Flamiche and Ratatouille.

"Well, I remember you saying you wanted to go to visit the Eiffel tower and that your dream was to work in Paris. So since I can't take you there I thought I'd bring France to you." I smile and click my fingers. Just then French music starts to play. Alison looks at me confused and laughs.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic." I say with a wink. "Just kidding I asked some to help me out. Thanks Josh!" I call out behind me.

"Well, this is all very romantic. Thank you Em." Alison smiles sweetly and I blush slightly.

I pick off a piece of cheese and feed it to Alison. I collect a piece of cut bread and take a bit of it myself.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Once we finished eating we both laid down on the blanket, looking up at the stars in the sky. Our hands joined and resting between our bodies. The music still softly playing in the background.

"Emily…" I hear Alison say quietly and I turn to look at her. She leans in and captures my lips in hers. At first it's slow and soft. I swipe my tongue across her lips and she opens her mouth and I'm met with her tongue. I roll over so I'm on top of her and the kiss heats up. Alison runs her hands down the sides of my body and grips my butt. I let out a moan and roll my hips down against her. She pulls away, panting.

"Are you sure?" Alison asks and nod. She leans back up and fuses our lips again. I let go of her lips, and kiss along her jaw. She stretches her neck back so I have access to more skin. I instantly attack her pulse point. I bite down which elicits a moan from Alison. I swipe my tongue along where I bit down and continued to kiss down her neck until I reach the edge of her dress. I then feel her tug on the hem of my t-shirt. I get the signal and sit up so I'm straddling Alison's thighs and lift off my top. I reach round underneath Alison and find her zip. I unzip the dress. She helps me take it off her. Alison lies back down and we start to kiss again.

Alison's hands then start to roam the new exposed skin. She runs her fingers up my back then round onto my bra covered chest. She squeezes my breasts gently and I moan. She releases them and drags her fingers to the button on my jeans. She starts to undo them and I help her kick them off at my ankles. We were now both in our underwear. This was really happening.

"Em?" I hear Alison say concerned. I look down at her and smile. "Is everything okay?" She asks sweetly, lightly stroking my face.

"Yeah, everything's good."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks, making sure.

"Yes. I really want to." I moan and she laughs softly.

"Okay then." She says before kissing me again and rolling us over so she was straddling me.

* * *

I wake to the feeling of fingers tracing patterns on my upper thigh. I slowly open my eyes and see Alison staring at me lovingly. There was a blanket covering our naked bodies and we were lying on another. I look around at our location. We had fallen asleep on the rooftop. I saw our clothes in a pile on the floor and all the candles and burnt out. I look up at the sky and it's sunrise, it looks so beautiful across the New York skyline. I look back at Alison who is still staring at me.

"I love you." She says and I look at her shocked. I blink my eyes a few times.

"I love you too." I say with a smile and give her a kiss.

"You realise that's the first time we've said that too each other." She says with a grin.

"I do." I grin back. We carry on lying there, quietly, enjoying each-others company. "Do you know what time it is?" I ask.

"I think it's like 7 or something." Alison answers.

"Should we go back to the hotel room?" I suggest.

"Only if you want to."

"Well I think it might be comfier than this blanket." I laugh.

"That's true." Alison agrees. I then reach over to my left and grab our clothes. We put them back on and walked over to the elevator. "Wait, what about all of that?" Alison asks, gesturing to the blanket and finished plates of food.

"I'll call someone to come and take care of it." I say with a smile as we get on the elevator.


	8. Hands Off

**Just A Girl From The Bar**

_**Chapter 8: Hands Off**_

After a very relaxing and enjoyable breakfast, Alison and I had gone back to our hotel room and begun to get ready for the day ahead – the official photo shoot. I lay back on the bed while I watched Alison pace around the room on the phone.

"What do you mean there's no car? I specifically asked for there to be a car for us to use for the weekend!" She nearly shouts down the phone. I do feel sorry for the person on the other end of the phone but, god did Alison look sexy when she was angry. I heard a small a small squeak through and Alison sigh, loudly.

"Well how about you do your job and make sure there is a car waiting for us outside the hotel in 20 minutes. And maybe, just maybe I won't fire you and stick your head on a pole." With that Alison hangs up with a huff. I stand up and walk up behind Alison, snaking my arms around her waist.

"You know, I don't mind getting a cab?" I say smiling. Alison exhales and closes her eyes, leaning back against my front. She holds my hands that are resting on her abdomen and rubs her thumbs against them.

"Well, I don't." She says back.

"But you got one here?" I say, smirking.

"That's because I was too fixated on your beauty to argue with you." I see Alison smile and I can't help but chuckle. I spin her around in my arms, so my hands now held her lower back.

"And you aren't now?" I say, pouting slightly. She leans in next to my ear.

"It's not good to pout babe." She whispers in my ear before pulling away and leaning back in my arms. I was about to lean in and kiss her when she puts a finger on my lips and stops me. "None of that," she scolds, "it'll make us late for the photo-shoot."

"Aren't we already going to be late because you demanded to travel in style?" I smirk. Alison looks at me sternly before shaking her head.

"That's not our fault. It's my imbecile assistant." Alison rolls her eyes at her idea of an incompetent assistant.

"You do realise he has is probably scared half to death because of you?" I laugh, pulling Alison closer.

"Good." Alison grins mischievously. "I like it when people fear me." She winks and I laugh.

"Well, you don't scare me." I grin.

"But I do make you fall to your knees." Alison husks and I blush. Alison smiles triumphantly and moves out of my grasp. "Come on, let's go." She says heading for the door. I shake my head and walk up behind her and follow her out the door.

* * *

The car had finally come and we had arrived – surprisingly – on time. The photo-shoot was based in a casino so the managers had booked the best casino in New York. I don't know why they didn't just send us to Las Vegas instead of New York. I was taken into room that was for hair and makeup, Alison made sure she was with me the whole time. I think she just enjoyed bossing people about, as no one could argue with her because she was the designer. I was then rushed into the make shift dressing room. The clothes I had on were stripped off me and I was put in something else. After they had finished altering it so it fit perfectly they let me look in the mirror and I actually looked pretty good. I was wearing a lot of leather but I think that was the theme.

"You look gorgeous Em." Alison smiles proudly and gives me a quick kiss.

"Alright Miss Fields, let's go." I was then ushered out the room and sent to where they were taking the shots. There were a 4 other girls and 4 other guys all shirtless. I was told Alison's line was just for females so I guessed the males were there as background figures. I was pushed into the group of people and was immediately inspected by the other models. The male models checked out my butt and then smirked at me while the girls looked me up and down before rolling their eyes and looking away – all except one. One of the girl models bashed her eyelashes at me and smiled. I smiled back and she turned away.

"Come on people, look alive. We aren't paying you to just look pretty… oh wait we are." A woman yells as she takes a seat by the camera. "Fields, you stand by the poker table. I want two guys on the floor next to her and two girls lying on the table. You other 4 go stand behind."

I move into position and the girl who was smiling at me a second ago was to the right of me. She rested her hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at her. She smiled again so I smiled back.

After a few photos in that design, I was escorted back to the dressing rooms and changed. We came back out and more photos were taken. Except for a 5 minute break in between clothing changes, this was non-stop.

About 13 outfits later we were finally finished. I was pulling up my jeans in the changing room when I felt a hand on my shoulder; I lean over and kiss it, thinking it was Alison.

"Well, you are forward aren't you?" I hear someone chuckle. I quickly turn around and I'm not faced with Alison. It's the model who was smiling at me. "I just came in here to say it was nice working with you today." She smiles.

"Err… thanks…" I say awkwardly trying to button up my jeans.

"You are really beautiful; I can't believe you're not a real model. You could be making millions." She says leaning against the dressing table behind her.

"I didn't really do it for the money." I admit, walking round and collecting the rest of my stuff.

"I didn't think you were, I just stated a fact." She winks.

"I should get going, Alison is probably waiting for me." I say, standing in front of the girl.

"Well it was a pleasure to work with you Emily." She says with a smile as she leans in and pushes a piece of paper in my hand as she kisses my check. She pulls away and walks out with a smile. I stand there stunned for a moment before I look at what she had handed me. I open the piece of folded paper and it has her number on it.

"Emily?" I hear Alison say from behind me. I spin round quickly and she does not look happy. "Who was that?" She asks, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't know actually…" I say, knotting my eyebrows, I never got the girls name.

"What did she give you?" Alison asks. I walk up to her and hand her the piece of paper.

"I don't know why she gave it to me, I promise you, and I wouldn't cheat on you Ali. I'm so happy with you." I say, pleading, hoping she wouldn't break up with me.

"Em…" She says softly. "I know you wouldn't, I know you're not that kind of person but this bitch. She's a slut." Alison says ripping up the piece of paper.

"How do you know that? You've never met her." I say, suspiciously.

"I just can tell. She's blonde." Alison scoffs and I can't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" She asks, unamused.

"You're blonde." I answer with a giggle.

"Yeah, but I'm not a model." Alison says rolling her eyes at the word model.

"I think somebody is a little jealous." I smirk and Alison hits me lightly on the arm.

"I am not the jealous type." She says stubbornly.

"Well I think you are." I say as I pull her body flush against mine by her hips. "But don't worry… it's hot." I husk in her ear. I kiss down her jawline until I reach her chin. I kiss the edge of her mouth before she tilts her head and our lips touch. Her hands come up the cup my cheeks while I grip her hips tightly. I take her bottom lip in-between my teeth. I hear her moan and swipe my tongue along the part of her lip I bit. I slowly move my hands down and grasp her butt and she lets out another moan. Her hands make their way into my hair and clutch onto it. I pull back, in need of oxygen, breathing heavily.

"Shall we go?" I ask and Alison nods, smiling. I wrap my arm around her waist and we walk out the dressing room, heading towards the door. As we walk out the door, we see the girl model who gave me her number standing by the wall on her phone.

"Hang on a second." Alison says, removing herself from my arms and marching over to girl.

"Ali!" I call, quickly following after Alison.

"Hey." Alison says, smiling sarcastically.

"Hey." The girl looks up from her phone with a smile.

"You try that again with my girlfriend and I will end you." Alison says with a scowl.

"Woah, calm down, I didn't do anything!" The girl says angrily. I jump in and pull Alison away before she slaps the girl. I lead Alison away from the girl and towards the car.

"Let's go get some lunch." I offer as we get in the car.

* * *

Later that afternoon, me and Alison were cuddling on the bed in our hotel room watching some old movie. I wasn't really paying attention to the film as I was watching Alison. She was looking at the screen so intensely it was adorable. I had been tracing patterns on her arm while she played with my fingers absentmindedly.

"Ali." I say, breaking the silence.

"Yeah Em?" Alison replies, looking up at me.

"We should go out tonight. To a club or something." I suggest and she looks at me as though I've grown another head. "What?" I laugh.

Nothing, I just didn't think you were the party kind of girl." Alison says, adjusting her position so she was looking at me more.

"I work in a bar." I say defensively.

"And you hate it. Any night you don't work, you sit at home or go to Hanna's and you watch movies and eat pizza." Alison chuckles.

"Well I don't want to do that tonight. I want to go out." I say affirmatively.

"Did you even bring anything to wear to go out in?" Alison's dubiously.

"Yes." I say proudly.

"Did Hanna make you?" Alison asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe…" I say quietly and Alison laughs.

"We can out." Alison says lovingly, kissing me and I smile into the kiss.

* * *

We leave the hotel and get a lift to the best club in the area we were staying. There's a line but Alison is adamant we would be able to skip the line. We walk up to the bouncer and she holds out her 'special' ID she calls it. Apparently, it proves she's of higher importance than others. The bouncer looks at it, looks at us and nods. He moves out the way and lets us in.

We go in and are immediately hit with loud music and dancing people.

"Let me get you a drink." I have to basically shout into Alison's ear. She nods in response instead of speaking. We walk over to the packed bar and signal the bartender.

"Why don't you let me get you lovely ladies a drink." A guy standing next to us says with a smirk.

"We're good thanks." I say shaking my head.

"Now, Emily, if the handsome man wants to buy as a drink who are we to stop him?" Alison says nudging me in the side. I sigh and nod. Alison was up to something.

"Great." The guy grins, obviously pleased with himself. He orders us a drink each and hands them to us.

"Thanks." I say blandly.

"No problem." He grins again and gestures for us to sit down. Alison sits me down on the stall in front of him while she perches on my lap.

"So, what's your name? I mean, it's only polite to tell us since we let you buy us a drink."

"Let me?" The guy smirks.

"Name?" Alison smiles.

"Nathan. But you can call me Nate." He winks.

"Nate." Alison nods, taking sip.

"Yo! Nate!" We hear a deep shout, and Nate turns around. He motions for his friends to come over. There were now 4 other guys standing behind Nate, looking Alison up and down.

"That blonde is hot!" One of them not to quietly shouts.

"I think so too." I say, and Alison looks at me and smirks.

"You're not too bad yourself." Another says to me.

"Yeah, my girlfriend would agree." I gesture to Alison. She winks at the guys and leans up and kisses me. We pull back and the guys are looking at us with wide open mouths.

"Dance with me babe." Alison says, jumping off my lap and grabbing my hand. She pulls me up and flushes our bodies against each-others. I hold her face and crash our lips together, before swaying away from the guys.

"Why do you always do that?" I ask (shouting in order to be heard, sighing light-heartedly. Alison leans closer to my ear so I can hear her.

"Because I like free drinks." Alison pulls back and grins.


	9. You're On Blondie

**Just A Girl From The Bar**

_**Chapter 9 : You're On Blondie**_

"So how was the trip?" Hanna asks excitedly as we take a seat on her sofa. It was the weekend and Hanna had invited me over for a drink in order to get me to spill to her every detail about last weekend in New York.

I sat down on one side of her one of her two seater couches and she sat on the other-side. Caleb was laid out on another couch watching TV with a beer in his hand.

"It was great." I smile brightly. "Oh that reminds me, I have something for you."

"What is it?" Hanna asks expectantly.

"It's in the back of my car. I'll go get it." I place my wine glass on the coffee table and get up and go out to my car. I come back carrying a large holdall.

"What's that?" Hanna asks suspiciously. I hand her the bag and gesture for her to open it. She unzips it and gasps. "Oh my god, Em! You didn't!"

"Oh, but I did." I smile. I had gotten Hanna some clothes from the photo-shoot; they wouldn't be on sale for a few months. "I know that your bump will be really big soon, but you're barely showing at the moment so I thought you would be able to wear them."

"Oh Em!" Hanna squeals and lunges towards and wraps me up in her arms. I laugh and hug her back. We pull back and Hanna continues to admire the clothes.

"Ali also told me about this great designer for maternal clothes and said she'd introduce you to him."

"Em, I actually love your girlfriend." Hanna shakes her head in amazement.

"Well, I'm afraid she's taken." I smile and take a sip of my drink.

"Awwh, look at you all happy and loved-up." Hanna chuckles.

"Shut up." I wave my hand at her.

"We need to go out soon. Like properly." Hanna nods affirmatively and Caleb and I look at her sceptically.

"Babe, you can't go out like you used too, you're pregnant." Caleb says.

"I can still have a life though. I just won't drink." Hanna shrugs.

"What were you thinking then?" I ask, knowing Hanna was set on this now.

"Erm…" Hanna hums and looks thoughtful. I look at Caleb who shakes his head and sighs lightly. "I know! Let's all go to London for a week!" Hanna grins.

"Really?" Caleb asks.

"Yeah! Come on it will be fun! The four of us!" Hanna nods.

"Four?" I question.

"Yeah? Alison." Hanna says and I nod.

"You really wouldn't mind if she came?" I ask.

"Of course not! So, Caleb what do you think?" Hanna asks, tapping Caleb's arm.

"Well, I'll have to see if I can have the week off but it should be okay they already owe me a lot of holiday."

"Great!" Hanna grins excitedly. "What about you Em?"

"Well… I have missed a lot of work at the moment…" I say, shaking my head.

"But, you must have collected some holiday. I remember before you met Alison you worked every-night."

"I think I might have a few weeks holiday left." I say, running it through my mind. "I'll check with Jo but it should be fine Han." I nod, finalising it.

"This is great! What about Alison?" Hanna asked, looking over the clothes I had given her again and sighing happily. Just then my phone started to ring in my pocket. I pull it out and look at the caller ID.

"Speak of the devil." I say showing Hanna my phone. I press the answer button and pull the phone up to my ear.

"Hey Ali." I smile.

_"Hey babe, how are you? I didn't hear from you today."_ I can hear Alison sound slightly worried.

"I'm good. And I'm sorry for not texting; I was just sorting my apartment out. I found out my mum wants to come over next month."

_"So you're cleaning now?"_ I can hear Alison laugh lightly down the phone.

"Don't laugh at me, you don't know my mum." I pout.

_"Oh don't pout Em, I'm kidding."_ How did she know I was pouting?

"Ask her Em." Hanna loudly whispers.

_"Ask me what?"_ Alison questions, obviously hearing Hanna.

"Ask you if you wanted to go to London with Hanna, Caleb and me."

_"Really?"_ Alison asks shocked.

"Yeah, Hanna wants you to come." I laugh.

_"Just Hanna?"_ I hear Alison's smirk.

"Well, maybe I want you there as well. I think I might be a bit lonely at night." I say seductively.

_"We can't have that now can we."_ Alison says, just as seductively.

"Gross Em, take it outside." Hanna shakes her head and I laugh.

_"Tell Hanna to lighten up."_ Alison chuckles.

"Ali said lighten up Han." I laugh.

"Tell her to come over here and say that." Hanna joke threats.

"Hanna said she wants you to come over." I joke.

_"Well, I'm outside."_ Alison whispers and then the doorbell rings. Caleb gets up and goes to answer it. Moments later him and Alison walk into the lounge. I hang up the phone and get up to greet her. She gives me a kiss and a hug before pulling away.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't be at your apartment since you wanted to give Hanna her gift." Alison smiled. "I wanted to see if you wanted to come over and save me from Spencer and Aria's boyfriends."

"You could've just texted." I wink and she shakes her head.

"But, my presence is so much better." I laugh and sit down again, this time pulling Ali onto my lap.

"So, what is this about going to London?" Alison asks, linking our fingers and smiling down at me.

"I think we should all go on a trip to London!" Hanna says eagerly. Alison nods, taking in what Hanna is saying.

"Well, next week is good for me." Alison shrugs.

"Really?" I ask, "We're doing this?"

"Why not? It should be fun. Me and Hanna can go shopping!" Alison grins at Hanna who grins back.

"Alright, I'll go book the time off." Caleb nods and walks out the room.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Hanna squeals and claps her hands excitedly.

* * *

It's Monday and we're on our way to meet Hanna and Caleb. Alison had stayed at mine most of the week and we had fully taken advantage of the time together. *Wink* *Wink*. I was sitting in the back of Alison's car, gazing out the window and absentmindedly playing with her fingers.

"I have a feeling this week is going to be so much fun." Alison's voice breaks my gaze. I look to her and she's smiling at me.

"Me too." I smile and lean down and give her a kiss. I only meant it to be a quick one but as I pulled her away, Alison held the back of my neck and pulled me closer. We were so distracted we didn't hear the car engine stop. But then there was a bang on the window and we both jump and turn to look. It was Hanna waving at us through the window.

"We'll finish this later." Alison winks and gets out the car. I grin and get out the car as well. Frankie had gotten our bags out and was shutting the trunk.

"See you in a week." He says and gets in the car.

"Bye Frankie." I wave and he nods. The car then pulls out and we see it drive off.

"Let's get this trip started!" Hanna squeals and we all make our way into the airport.

* * *

Alison being Alison had insisted we all get first class tickets, claiming it would make for a better experience for us all. I think she was just being a snob and didn't want to go a few hours without being waited on. But I didn't mind, Alison was one of the finer things in life and I didn't blame her for wanting the same.

We were all sitting in the VIP lounge waiting for them to call our flight. Hanna and Caleb were talking intently while sharing a sandwich. Alison was leaning against my side as she listened to music whilst on her phone and I read a book. I felt a hand rest on my upper thigh and I looked down at Alison and she just smiled as she started running her fingers up and down my thigh.

"Ali…" I warn.

"Em…" Alison copies me in a mocking voice. I put my book down and grab her hand. I remove my arm from around her shoulders and grab her other hand.

"I told you we'd finish what we started." Alison whispered into my ear.

"And I thought you meant at the hotel." I hush back.

"Why would I wait that long?" Alison grins cheekily and kisses along my jaw line. I want to throw my head back and moan but I restrain myself. I pull my head away from Alison and she pouts.

"Can we not do this here?" I say, looking round at the half a dozen people sitting in the lounge area.

"Come on, there's hardly anyone here." Alison reasons.

"Still… it's very… public." I say, looking round again.

"That's the thrill of it." Alison husks into my ear. Since when did she become so… adventurous?

"How about we wait until we're on the plane?" I say into her ear, and lick the shell of her ear. I knew there was no way to stop Alison, but I could beat her at her own game.

"Oh, you think you can beat me?" Alison smirks and raises her eyebrow.

"I know I can." I wink.

"First to orgasm loses."

"You're on blondie." I wink and pick my book back up and place it in my hand luggage. There was then a ding on the over the speakers and a monotone voice spoke.

"Flight LO675 to London will now be boarding from gate 23."

"That's us." I say and stand up. I grab Alison's bag and hang it on my shoulder while holding mine.

"Thanks babe, you're too kind." Alison smiles and walks past me towards the gate. As she walks past she runs her fingers down my arm. I shake my head and follow after her – noticing Hanna and Caleb had already gone.

I had a feeling this trip was going to be great.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short and i know it's overdue. I started school again and exams are coming up so i might not be updating as often as i like but do not worry. I have not forgotten about this stories. I have lots of ideas i just have to find a way to put them into the story. Again, so sorry for the lateness and shortness! _**


	10. Up In The Air

**Just A Girl From The Bar**

**_Chapter 10: Up In The Air_**

We had taken our seats in the first class section of the plane and was already being fussed over by flight attendant staff. Alison had decided to sit by the window, claiming she enjoyed looking out as we took off but I had my doubts about that. The seats were in pairs and they were actually very delightful. Hanna Caleb sat on the parallel side of the plane to us and were already enjoying the luxuries of first class. I clipped my seat belt up and got my book out of my bag again. I opened it to the page I was on and started to read. There was a beep on the overheard speakers informing us that they were about to take off. A few minutes later, the engine started up and the plane began moving. We took off of the runway and were in the air. By this point I was really getting into my book and had basically forgot where I was.

I then felt air being blown into my ear, dragging me back to where I was. I turned and saw Alison leaning close to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying to hide my smirk as I continued to look down at my book.

"I don't know, can you?" Alison asked, seductively, as she slowly walked her finger up my arm whilst she kissed down my neck. I tried to contain the moan I wanted to release so I didn't look up at the blonde and carried on pretending to read my book.

Just then, an airhostess came over to us.

"Can I get you anything to drink or eat?" She smiled politely at us.

"Could we have 2 white wines?" Alison asked in reply. The woman nodded and walked off.

"Thanks for ordering for me." I smile sweetly at Alison, resting my hand on her thigh then leaning in to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. She places her hand on top of mine that's on her leg.

"No problem, Em. I know what you like." Alison winks and I shake my head at her poor attempt to get me flustered.

"You know..." I lean in closer to her. "You're going to have to do better than that." I pull back, and slip my hand out from under hers. Alison huffed and turned to look out the window. A few minutes later the hostess returned with our drinks.

"Thanks," I smile sweetly at the airhostess.

"No problem beautiful. Have a nice flight." She smirked and walked off. I turn to Ali to give her the drink and she was glaring at me.

"What?" I ask, confused at her sudden change in mood.

"Don't act all innocent Emily." Ali hardly ever used my full name - only when I had her writhing underneath me screaming it. Then it hit me, she was talking about the comment the hostess just made.

"Wait... are you... jealous?" I say, whispering it slightly. Alison did not seem like the jealous type, she was always so sure of herself. Well apart from when she nearly ripped that girl a new one when we were in New York, but I thought she just ha da grudge with the model. Maybe it was just jealous then as it is now. It's cute.

Alison rolled her eyes and slouched back in her chair with her arms crossed. I turn slightly in my chair - so I'm facing Alison more - and stroke her face softly. She turns to face me, still with a hardened expression of anger on her face.

"Come on..." I say, cupping her cheek. Alison shakes her head and closes her eyes.

"You know that was nothing right? I love you Ali." I sigh and rub my thumb against her cheek.

"I know." Alison grumbles and opens her eyes. We make eye contact and I can't help but smile.

"What are you smiling about? This isn't funny. I don't get jealous!" Alison scoffs. I remove my hands from her face and take her hand in mine.

"Just that you do get jealous though. " I grin and she lightly slaps me on the arm with her free hand.

"I do not!" She defends.

"Yeah, you do. The other weekend when that model gave me her number, you nearly slapped her." I giggle and bring her hand up to my lips. "But I find it hot." I whisper over her hand before kissing it. I keep eye contact with Ali as I lower her hand and lean in close to her. Just as our lips were about to touch she brings her free hand up to my mouth and places one finger on it.

"No sneaky tricks, this has got to be a fair game." Alison says sternly but the smile on her face says she was up to something. I grab her free hand and squeeze both.

"And where's the fun in that?" I question with a grin before I fuse our lips together. I let go of her hands and place a hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer. I feel her lift the armrest between us and scoot closer to me. I place my other hand on her waist while she grabs my arms. I then feel a weight on my lap and realize she had hooked her legs over my lap. After a few minutes Alison pulls back and we rest out foreheads against each other's. I was too busy gazing into her beautiful blue eyes that I hadn't noticed Alison's mood change. She wasn't looking back at me but past me; over my shoulder.

"What's wrong I ask?" going to turn around and see who she was looking at.

"That woman over there, she keeps shaking her head at us." Alison says angrily. I look and she is shaking her head glaring at us. I turn back to Ali, not caring if some woman was looking. I'd dealt with people like her my whole life. Some people are just ignorant. I'd learnt to ignore them, but it seemed Ali hadn't. I turned back to Ali, wanting to really finish what we started (I really like to win, I'm very competitive) although it seemed Ali wanted to have a staring contest with the woman.

"Ali…" I say softly, turning her head so she was looking at me. "Stop, she's not worth it." I kiss her softly and Alison relaxes slightly. "Look at me." I say. "We are here, together. I'm not going to let some random stranger ruin this. Besides, I have a competition to win." I smirk and Alison raises her eyebrow.

"Oh really? You think you're going to win?" I nod my head. "Think again." She whispers. I smile, happy Alison was back concentrating on me instead. I stroked her bare legs softly. I looked down and saw Alison's dress was riding up and she was bent forward so I could see down the front. I grin to myself, god I loved her body.

"Em," I hear her giggle and I look up. "Why don't you meet me in the toilets in 2 minutes." She winks and stands up. She straightens her dress and walks away, swaying her hips more pronouncedly. I shake my head, then wait a few minutes before getting up and following her. I knock on the door and Alison, gripping my t-shirt, suddenly drags me in - I hear the lock click shut and I look around. Now I'm not familiar with on-board airplane toilets but I did not think they would be big enough for two people. We were both in there with plenty of room to move around. Not that I was complaining, I mean it did make my job a lot easier.

I feel lips on mine and I push Alison back against one of the (unstable) walls. I pin her arms above her head with one of my hands locking her wrists together. My other hand grips onto her left hip. I press my body completely against hers. I remove my lips off of hers and kiss down her jaw line and then down her neck. Her dress was strapless so I already had a lot of skin to explore but I want more. I bite down on her collarbone and Alison lets out a high-pitched moan. I lick over the bite mark and look up at Alison.

"That's going to leave a mark." She whines looking down at the red mark I had left.

"That's the point." I grin and capture her lips again in an open mouth kiss. I use my hand on her hip to move up her back and unzip her dress. Once it was on the floor I unclipped her bra, which fell onto the dress. Alison was now stood half naked in her heels with her arms pinned against her head and I couldn't help but just take a minute to stare.

Before I knew it, Alison had overpowered me and flipped our positions. I was now pinned under her body pressing my back against the wall.

"You were starting to drool." Alison winks and I shake my head. She takes the hem of my t-shirt and pulls it over my head. She unclips my bra and puts in onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor. She was usually shorter than me, but with her heels on she was the same height. I extend my arms out and pull her closer to me so our bare chests were pushed together. I slowly move my hands down from her waist to the hem of her thong. I hook the edges around my index fingers and pull them down until they slip off. Alison steps out of them. Her hands reach for my jean button and pop it open. She crouches down and pulls the jeans with her - her chest bouncing, hypnotizing me as she does. I kick off my boots and she pulls my jeans off the whole way. I look down at her and she gives me a seductive smile. I feel her hands grasp my thighs her mouth over the edge of my (not so sexy) underwear and pull it down by her teeth. God what is she doing. I see her smirk.

"What?" I ask, already heavy breathing, I really wasn't going to win this. Alison stands up and trails her finger over my neck and shoulders.

"Someone's a bit flustered." Alison hums into my ear as she traces her finger down the bottom of my stomach just above where I wanted her. "I have a feeling I'm going to win." Alison husks into my ear as she unexpectedly pushes two fingers into me. I let out a loud moan that is quickly muffled by Alison kissing me.

* * *

_**A/N: I know it's short and late, i'm sorry but i have been very busy. Hopefully update again soon. **_


	11. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Just A Girl From The Bar**

**_Chapter 11: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_**

"Oh god…" I sigh as my head hits the wall behind me and I feel my orgasm ripple through me. After a few moments I feel stable enough to actually stand properly so I left my head up and open my eyes to see Alison grinning like a child.

"Somebody just lost our game." Alison sung, still grinning at me.

"Well I wouldn't say I lost, I mean, I kinda won something." I say winking.

"But you did lose the game, so what do I win?" Alison asks.

"You win the knowledge that you gave your girlfriend a great time." I whisper in her ear before I bend down to pick up our clothes. I pass Alison hers and she just throws them back on the floor, her grin had started to fade as she realised she had been _slightly _tricked.

"Those are going to get crumpled and creased." I say, jutting my head towards her clothes as I slip my under wear on.

"I don't care. I want my prize." I look at Alison, who has her arms crossed and is giving me one of her many looks, which happened to be the one she uses to stare people down in order to get her way – it didn't work on me.

"What prize did you want? A little trophy with 'I can successfully pleasure my girlfriend' on it?" I laugh and pull up my jeans and button them. Alison rolls her eyes and puts her underwear on before reaching for her dress. I grab my top and throw it on before helping Alison zip her dress up. I kiss her neck and twist her around so she's facing me. "You can get your prize tonight." I smile suggestively at her and then pull her in for a kiss.

"Happy now?" I ask as we part and Alison nods. "Good, because we should probably get out of here otherwise people are –" There was a knock at the door and we both look at each other cautiously. I mouth 'open it' to Alison who looks at me disgustedly and shakes her head and mouths 'you do it'. I sigh and go to the door. I unlock it and open it slightly. I see a familiar face – Hanna.

"Han, what's wrong?" I whisper.

"I should be asking you that! Or should I say what's wrong with you two! What the hell are you doing in there?! The whole bloody plane can hear you!" Hanna shout-whispers.

"We were erm… talking?" I try and cover up.

"Come on Em, I'm not 12 and neither is anyone else on this plane." I cover my face to stop the redness from showing and Alison pushes me out the way to talk to Hanna.

"We'll be right out." Alison says with a smile before shutting the door.

"Doesn't feel so good winning now does it?" Alison chuckles and I can feel myself get redder.

"It's not funny Ali, I didn't realise I was so loud! What are we gonna do?" I ask, in s shout sort of whisper.

"There's no point trying to be quiet now." Alison whispers back, giggling. Giving her a scowl I lightly slap her on the arm.

"Alright alright," She sighs shaking her head. "Here's what we're going to do. I'll leave first then you come out in 2 minute. That way, it wont look as bad." I nod and Alison composes herself before opening the door and walking out, shutting it behind her. I wait for what feels like two minutes, because I haven't actually got a watch on, then I walk out causally and quickly to my seat.

"God, that was embarrassing." I shake my head and whisper to Alison once I had sat down.

"Well, I did tell you that you have trouble being quiet." Alison says casually as she flips through her magazine.

"Shut up. It's your fault." I say defensively.

"How?" Alison says dubiously, giving me a side eyed look momentarily before returning to her magazine. I look around us before leaning closer to her to whisper:

"You get me all riled up." Alison laughs quietly and puts the magazine down. "And you could've shut me up you know, you did have the upper hand." I continue. Alison then places her hand on my thigh and says

"Why would I shut you up when hearing you shout my name is such a turn on?" Alison grins, moving closer to me. "Especially when you add the pants and moans in between it." Alison starts to breathe heavy. "Ali, Ali Ali." She pants and the moans. I look at her with wide eyes and then check to make sure no one was listening in to our conversation.

"Ali!" I say, shocked.

"What?" She asks nonchalantly. "I was just giving you a realistic impression."

"Well I got the idea, you didn't have to act it out." I huff and sit back in my chair.

"Em, come on. It's not that bad, it's actually a good thing that you're vocal. I like it." Alison says as she tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, well you're not exactly quiet either." I say back.

"It's hard to be quiet when I have you down there." Alison husks into my ear and I turn my head to look at her.

"God, your mind literally revolves around sex." I laugh and shake my head.

"Well, can you blame me? I have your flawless, desirable naked body imprinted into my brain. It's all I think about." I raise my eyebrow at Alison who's just sitting there playing with my fingers looking deep into my eyes.

"It amazes me how you get any work done." I shake my head again but keep eye contact.

Just then there was a 'ding' on the overhead speaker and then a voice was heard.

"We are 20 minutes away from landing, can everyone please take their seats and prepare to land."

"Guess we're in London." I grin at Alison who nods excitedly and turns to look out the small window.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"I didn't realise how wet it would be" Hanna groaned as we walked out of the airport, the rain coming down lightly, but it had clearly been raining heavily earlier as there were puddles on the floor.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Alison jokingly asks, winking at me, making Caleb and I laugh.

"What?" Hanna asks, obviously confused.

"Nothing Han, don't worry." I say with a shake of my head and Hanna shrugs.

"So where is the hotel?" Caleb asks.

"I'm not really sure," Hanna says looking at her phone "I have the address, we'll have to get a taxi."

We all head for the taxi bay and manage to find one to take us to the hotel. We hop in and head to the hotel. When we get there Hanna checks us in, whilst the rest of us wait in the lobby. It is a beautiful hotel, elegant and grand and everything you would expect it to be.

"Here we go." Hanna grins excitedly as she comes back from the reception, she has 2 key cards in her hand. "We have two rooms next to each other with a conjoining door." She continues, handing me a card and Caleb the other.

"Guess I'll be looking after this." Caleb laughs.

"Well yeah, I'd lose it." Hanna states matter-of-factly, shaking her head. Caleb laughs. "Anyway, shall we go up and unpack then meet down here before going out for dinner and drinks?" Hanna suggests.

"Sounds good." I agree, Alison nods as well.

"Alright, lets go." Hanna smiles before walking towards the elevator.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X


End file.
